The Good Life
by JessTerr
Summary: Alex and Piper have battled their demons and won. Where will their lives together take them now? The journey to a blissful life lies ahead. This story is a sequel to Sometimes Good Girls Do Finish First. I strongly recommend you read SGGDFF prior to starting this one as the character development and situation development is in that story. AU [mostly fluff: cavity alert]
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a sequel to Sometimes Good Girls Do Finish First (rated M). I strongly recommend you read that before starting this one as the character and situation development is there. Many of the OITNB characters I have developed for this story are non-canon. For those of you who read the prequel to this probably understand the progression of the character development. For those of you who don't like non-canon – and pure fluff, then this story is NOT the one for you. However I do hope you choose to read on. Thanks!**

 **I want to try something different with this story. At the end of certain chapters, I will put a call out for audience participation for something that needs to happen in future chapters. If it works, I'll continue it. Many of us who write FanFic do so to control the outcome. I hope this idea works because we all deserve to have a say!**

* * *

 _We have seen the rain together  
_ _We survived the pain forever  
_ _Oh it's good to be home again  
_ _It's good to be with my friends  
_ _Oh it's good to be home again  
_ _It's good to feel that rain_

* * *

Alex and Piper had been married about three months now. Since quitting her job, Piper hadn't done much of anything but be a housewife, i.e. relaxing, ensuring Alex was well-fed and keeping Alex company during Alex's non-work hours. This was in an attempt to make up for all of time they had spent apart while Piper had been traveling for work and while Alex had gone to ensnare Kubra's drug gang. Alex had been gone less than a week, but that week had felt the longest in both of their lives. It certainly had been the most precarious. Regardless they had survived and ended the horrors that hung over from Alex's past.

Nights were sometimes difficult for Piper as reoccurring nightmares sometimes slipped in. Her worst dreams were not about shooting Aydin rather about losing Alex. There were a few different versions, the main one being Aydin slitting Alex's throat while laughing maniacally. Piper would be frozen in place, Glock in her hand. If she did manage to pull the trigger, the firing pin would click against an empty chamber. She'd pull the trigger back again. Click. Again. Click. She never could save Alex. Each time Piper began to call out or thrash about in her sleep, Alex would wrap as much of her body as possible around Piper and slowly bring her out of the dream with soft kisses and gentle strokes. Fortunately the dreams were happening much less frequently and hopes were that they would soon extinguish themselves as Piper became more confident that Alex was in her life to stay. Piper had seen a therapist for a short time but finally realized that all she needed… was Alex.

* * *

The pair had taken a few weekend trips around the country as short getaways and were in discussion on their next big vacation. Piper had gone to the travel agency and picked up some brochures about various places that she had been researching. She finally felt as though her life was gaining some resemblance of normalcy. For this, she was grateful. Alex deserved a wife that was not paranoid. Alex constantly tried assuring Piper that things were okay. Feasibly Piper's feelings stemmed from her previous independent nature.

Dinner was keeping warm on the stove top when Alex came home from work. Piper was putting the finishing touches on the salad. Kissing her wife softly, Alex nuzzled Piper's hair and whispered, "Have I told you how much I love coming home to you?" She embraced Piper whose heart was filling with warmth. She turned Piper around and gave her a much more proper kiss.

"You do every day Al." Piper giggled. "I am so glad that my days of work travel are over. It's nice to know I get to see you every day. I never knew how rewarding it would be to stay in one place." She reached up to quickly nibble Alex's earlobe. "Chili is for dinner and salad. Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished! You treat me so well Piper. I always knew you were a keeper." Alex playfully nipped Piper's cheek then retreated to ready for dinner. Soon they both were sitting at the table eating. "This is amazing Pipes. Perhaps you should look into being a chef."

Piper scoffed. "Sometimes you are so silly Alex. I only like to cook because it makes you happy. I wouldn't want to do it for a profession though!"

"Speaking of occupations, how about this?" Alex pulled a flyer from her pocket and handed it to Piper. "The center is starting a GED program and is looking for someone to run the program as well as teach. It would be part time for now. What do you think? You know you don't have to work. But I thought this might be right up your alley. You've mentioned getting back into the workforce several times recently."

Piper took the flyer and mused the job description. "I could probably do part time, ease back into things. And this would still give me time to work in the gallery. But I don't want to take on anything that will cut into our time together. I'm used to seeing you every day, and I refuse to give that up."

* * *

When Piper accepted her marriage proposal, Alex had secretly bought the three story warehouse in which Piper lived on the third floor as a surprise wedding present. They fully renovated the second and third floors to a full three bedroom residence. The third floor remained in the classic rustic warehouse style while the second floor was much more modern and finessed. When purchasing the building, Alex always had plans to create some sort of business on the first floor.

Alex had worked with Michael, the former resident artist to curate art for the local GLBT center at which Alex worked. Now Alex had grand ideas of creating a gallery on the first floor where they could assist hand-selected new artists with showings to help jump-start their careers.

The gallery showings would be unique in that they would be by invitation only. Advertisements would go out to the select customer list. If a buyer was interested, they would pay a fee to attend. Works sold would have no commission attached. Artists would retain all monies from their first set of sales and would have exposure to a unique set of buyers. This was an excellent opportunity to help develop the art community. Because of the unique nature of the showings, an artist would only be invited to show at the gallery once. If the artist was able to sell particularly well, they would donate one piece to a local charity or school.

Many of Piper and Alex's trips were combined with gallery business to see various works of art. Most of the final decisions on which artists were invited were made by Michael based on Alex's recommendations. Between Michael and Alex, they had amassed a potential client list of amazing proportion. Piper did not have the experience with art as Alex, but her organizational skills were phenomenal. So currently she was working on establishing databases of artists and buyers categorized by specific interests.

Working part time at the center would still allow Piper the time to organize showings while giving back to the gay community in the non-profit sector. With the target date for the first showing to be in about three months, she had plenty of time to get the GED program and the center started, that is, if she were hired that is. Her life was finally taking structure and meaning again.

* * *

Lyrics: _I Have Seen the Rain,_ Pink featuring James T. Moore, _I'm Not Dead_

* * *

 **Where would you like to see Piper and Alex go on their next big vacation? It will be about 7 to 10 days. You can give me just a location or you can give me ideas of what they should do on their trip. What's your dream vacation for them? Feel free to leave your ideas in a comment or a PM. The idea(s) selected will be used for Chapter 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**With the holidays here, I figure some people may have some free time on their hands. So I decided to do another update. Plus I have time to write over the next two weeks!**

 **Thanks for the great vacation ideas. I know which one I'm going to use for Ch3 but I will probably use some of the others for future trips. So never fear!**

* * *

 _Everything looks different now  
_ _All this time my head was down  
_ _He came along and showed me how to let go  
_ _I can't remember where I'm from  
_ _All I know is who I've become  
_ _That our love has just begun like_

* * *

The next day Piper walked to work with Alex. She had done this several times before but was nervous this time since she was headed to a job interview. Alex had assured her she was more than qualified. However, Piper was more concerned with disappointing Alex if she didn't get the position.

"Piper! It is so good to see you." The center director walked around her desk to give Piper a strong hug. "I am so glad that you could come in. I must tell you that when Alex suggested we start an education program focusing on GED and workforce development for our underserved populations, I thought it would be a perfect fit for the outreach we already do."

 _ALEX,_ Piper thought _. I'm going to kill you. I should have known you had a hand in this. It was too simple!_ Piper smiled at the director.

"Many of our teens and young adults are high school drop-outs as they were ostracized from their home when they came out. Not having a place to live makes it hard to stay in school. And even if they do have a place to live, they are all working. Trying to fit school in around their work schedule is near impossible. It eventually loses its importance."

Piper's mind drifted to her own family. Since coming out, she had her father and brother's support. Her father even gave her away at hers and Alex's wedding. But she had not heard from her mother since the Sunday Piper had left her family dinner outraged that her mother had banned Alex from stepping foot in the house. While her mother was a total asshole, Piper still missed her. She should be fortunate her mother was still alive as Alex had lost her mother many years ago.

"I can only imagine how they feel," Piper responded. "Having a GED would make them more employable. Then perhaps we could later move into workforce development and job placement. There is so much that can be done with the special needs of this population in mind. You know I still have all of my contacts with my previous employer. Let me make some calls and see what kind of deal they will cut us on some software. Plus one of the supervisors in the grant department is one of my friends. We can generate some additional funding that way for supplementary resources." Piper was feeling quite positive. This opportunity was right up her alley.

"Alex tells me that you have excellent organizational skills and your resume is immaculate, of course. The center would be honored to have a Smith graduate of your caliber working for us. I would like to offer you the position. I took the liberty to have our legal department to draw up an agreement that I think you will find fair considering we are a non-profit."

"Your legal department? You mean Alex?" Piper was finding this exchange humorous. But she was really excited about the chance to make a direct difference in the lives of people. "I suppose since my wife drew up the contract, I don't have to worry about the contents. Are you sure this is not a conflict of interest for the center or for you?" Piper wanted to make sure the director did not feel pressured to hire her.

"I think Alex is the best thing to happen to this center in quite a while. And I know you are the best thing to happen to Alex." The director smiled broadly at Piper. "So we would very much like to have you join our team."

Piper smiled at the warmth and genuineness expressed by the director. "Then if you would hand me the pen, let's make this official." Piper signed the contract with a flourish. For reasons unknown to her, she felt almost giddy.

The director clapped in delight. "Great! If you would drop this off in Alex's office, she has a budget drawn up for you. Welcome aboard."

* * *

Piper walked to Alex's office. She stood at the door as Alex was on the phone, looking out the window. She watched Alex with admiration. _How was it possible to love someone with all of your soul?_ They were perfect for each other in every way possible.

Feeling Piper's presence, she turned around and beamed from ear to ear. She motioned Piper over as she was ending her phone call. As she hung up the receiver she saw the contract in Piper's hand. She hung her head sheepishly as she took the proffered paper. "You aren't angry with me, are you?"

Piper stretched up to kiss Alex softly. "No darling. And even if I were, I could never stay mad at you for long. I appreciate what you've done to drag me back into the land of the living."

Alex embraced Piper and buried her face in Piper's hair. "Good." She whispered.

"You always know what's best for me, even before I know myself. How did I get to be so lucky?"

Alex tenderly pressed her lips against Piper's as she whispered, "I am the lucky one my love; I got you." The pair chatted for a while. Then Piper got the budget and building schedule from Alex. She was going to return home to work through the numbers and develop a plan since she was not yet set up at the center. "I'll see you tonight Al. I love you."

"Be safe. I love you, too."

~~~  
Despite no incidents in the past three months, Piper had become hyper aware of her surroundings and other people. She likes to think of it as being cautious rather than paranoid. Her run in with Aydin was enough to teach her that cognizance of the individuals around her could make the difference between life and death – or calm and terror at the very least.

She had even gone a step further and gotten her concealed carry permit. Alex had gotten her a smaller compact pistol she could slip into her jacket pocket or purse. They frequented the shooting range, and Piper had become quite skilled at her proficiency. Alex had hoped that as Piper's confidence rose back to "pre-incident" levels, she would stop carrying the firearm. However if this was what Piper needed to feel safe, Alex was certainly going to oblige.

The FBI had held to their end of the agreement of the security system and the warehouse was wired from top to bottom with sensors, coded entries, cameras, the works. Everything could be controlled by an app on a phone as well – there was a handheld device at the house that showed all of the camera feeds and the status of all of the entry points. The system was more advanced that anything available on today's market.

When Piper arrived at the warehouse, she keyed in the security code for the front door as well as the access code for the living areas. She rode the freight elevator to the third floor. A small section of the space where Piper's bedroom used to be had been divided off with a half wall of clear subway bricks to serve as an office. Another office was in the final stages of construction on the first floor in the studio space. Piper preferred the one upstairs for now because of the floor to ceiling windows which allowed in an abundance of natural light. There was also a new trap door that could be raised and lowered to provide easy access to the sleeping quarters on the second floor. She would be able to come up to work when she couldn't sleep without disturbing Alex.

She flipped on the computer and grabbed a drink and snack from the kitchen. Felix met her on the bar, purring and rubbing against her chest. "Your mother created a job for me Felix." She scratched his head and under his chin. "What do you think of that big feller?" Felix began to meow back at Piper. "What? It's time for me to get out of the house and contribute to society you say? That's funny coming from you mister. You have it easy." Felix continued to talk back to Piper. "Okay, okay you're right. Your other mother does know best. Come on bud. Let's look at these numbers."

Piper meandered to the office space where the computer had booted and was waiting. She opened the folder to examine the budget and the room schedule. She needed to decide on supplies as well as when rooms would be open for her to offer classes. After that, she had to decide on a marketing campaign to draw clients in. Opening up a spreadsheet, she got to work.

* * *

After a few hours, Piper felt accomplished and decided to take a break. Standing, she stretched the kinks out of her back and legs. She looked around the newly designed space and thought just how lucky she was. Her eyes landed on the iPad which was sitting on the corner of the desk. She flipped it open, propping it up on the desk and located Nicky's contact. Pressing FaceTime, she hoped Nicky answered.

"VAUSE!" Nicky's brash voice echoed out of the speakers as her bushy head filled the screen.

"Hey Nicky."

"Oh. It's the missus. Hey Piper. What a surprise. How ya doing? Alex treating you good. Because if she's not, I don't mind stepping in." Nicky was incorrigible.

Piper laughed. "Not in a million years Nicky. Besides Alex is perfect." They chatted for a while, catching up on things. Piper told her about her new job.

"I'm glad you are happy Piper. You deserve it. And I'm glad Alex found you."

"Okay Nicky here's the reason I called."

"What? It wasn't just to see my lovely mug?" Nicky laughed.

"That, too, but seriously. You know, Alex is always doing so many wonderful things for me. Hell she even bought this warehouse as a wedding present for me. She tried to say that my planning the honeymoon was her wedding present but I call bullshit. Her life revolves around me. I know three months is little late for a wedding present but I want to do something special for her, something she wouldn't think of. Hell she doesn't do anything for herself."

"Everything she does for you Piper **is** for her. You gotta know that. Since her mom passed, she's had nobody to treat her right. Making you happy is what brings the most joy to her life."

"Regardless I want to do something. Are you willing to help?"

"Count me in Piper. What are you thinking about?"

"We haven't done anything to the courtyard behind the warehouse. I'd like to remedy that." Piper told Nicky what she wanted to do. "I'd like to hire you for the landscaping. You can contract out workers here or bring your own girls. Please say yes Nicky. Your special touches will make this the most extraordinary belated wedding gift I could give her."

"Wow. You really have it all planned out except one thing – time to do the work. If you send me the measurements and pictures of the space, I can plan it all here and order the materials and plants. But this job going to take about a week to finish when I get there. Don't you think Alex is going to notice me being there? I mean she's not blind and definitely not deaf. And you know me – I have quite the loud mouth."

"We've been talking about another trip. Rather than just a weekend, I'm shooting for a week or ten days. She's due for some time off anyway. The first gallery showing is in three months. Would two months give you time to plan and schedule everything?"

Nicky mulled over the time line then answered, "Sure thing." Nicky nodded.

"You can stay at our place. There are three bedrooms and floor space on the third floor if needed. Or I'll pay for hotel rooms for your crew if you bring them."

"I think I can do this with a small crew. They'll get a kick out of staying in Vause's digs since the ones I'd bring all know her from Litchfield."

"Great! No wild monkey sex in our bed Nicky! I want to put you guys up the last two nights in a hotel. I want you to be there when she sees it. Of course, afterwards if you want to stay longer, you can bunk down in one of the guest bedrooms. I know you haven't gotten to see Alex since Christmas. It's important to me that she stay connected to the good parts of her past. Thanks for helping me with this Nicky. You are an angel."

After she disconnected, she called Michael. "Hey Michael! How busy is Alex keeping you?"

Michael laughed. "Hi Piper. She's been a slave driver but it's been oh so wonderful. She is such an amazing woman and has a pretty keen eye for art, too."

"I agree. She is quite remarkable." Piper explained her vision for the courtyard and what she needed from Michael. "Is two months enough time?"

"I'll make it enough."

"By the way, the office space in the gallery will be ready next week. Our little government friends are wiring in the rest of the security system for the gallery and the courtyard. So come by sometime in the next few days and we'll get your security codes set up."

"Sure. By the way, what you are doing in the courtyard for Alex is going to be amazing. She's going to love it."

* * *

Hold Each Other by A Great Big World featuring FUTURISTIC, When the Morning Comes

* * *

 **Nicky needs a crew of three additional people to help her. Which OITNB characters would you like to be on Nicky's landscaping crew? How much interaction should they have with Alex after the reveal? Include any memorable quotes you'd like to see from the crew. If you have particular reasons for the three you choose, let me know. It will help in the decision.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the vacation ideas. Again, I am going to use some of the other suggestions later in the story. This chapter is for MadeintheUS for her contribution of Thailand. I have never been to Thailand, so it was difficult to write about. I hope I did the country justice._**

* * *

 _You and me were always with each other  
Before we knew the other was ever there  
You and me, we belong together  
Just like a breath needs the air  
..._

 _They say everything it happens for a reason  
_ _You can be flawed enough, but perfect for a person  
_ _Someone who will be there for you when you fall apart  
_ _Guiding your direction when you're riding through the dark_

* * *

Despite Piper's new job and the pending gallery opening, she convinced Alex to take some time off for a true vacation. Piper had told the GLBT center director of her plans right after she was hired so there wouldn't be an issue with her new job. The director knew how hard Alex worked and how little time Alex would take off if left to her own devices. In addition, the advance notice was certainly sufficient for the non-profit.

Piper wasn't sure about all of the restrictions on Alex's passport from her original deal with the FBI from the initial deal that sent her to prison. So she called Caputo who said he'd get back with her as soon as possible. Caputo's response would likely determine where she and Alex could go on vacation. Piper wanted to surprise Alex with the location, so she couldn't exactly go to her and start asking questions.

When the plans were finalized, Piper was doubly excited. While she and Alex were dating, Alex did so many kind things for her and treated her like a princess. Piper felt she could never do such things for Alex in return. However things were finally falling into place.

"Pipes, I'm home." Alex was used to her wife waiting for her when the elevator started its creaky climb to the third floor. When she wasn't, Alex called out again. Alex realized she had gotten a little spoiled recently. Piper came out from around the pillars from the office with a magnificent smile plastered on her face.

"Hi babe!" Wrapping her arms around Alex, she kissed her firmly. She almost managed to hold it an acceptable amount of time before she started giggling.

Alex pulled back and looked at her strangely. "What, pray tell, have you been smoking?" Alex smooched her on the forehead.

Piper rolled her eyes and motioned to the couch. "Have a seat, but don't touch anything." There were several envelopes strewn about the hand hewn coffee table. "What would you like to drink?"

"Surprise me."

Piper decided to do just that and poured them both a scotch and soda. Handing one glass to Alex, she gathered the envelopes in her lap as she curled up next to Alex. "I have a surprise for you Al."

"I hope so. You look like the cat that ate the canary." Alex couldn't help smiling at the warm feeling a happy Piper gave her. Piper's confidence had grown an incredible amount over the past few months and the nightmares were virtually non-existent. Alex had noticed that she had even stopped carrying the firearm. Life was getting back to normal. "Come on you tease! What is it? The suspense is killing me." Alex was feeding off of Piper's high.

Piper dumped the contents of one of the envelopes onto Alex's lap. "VACATION TIME. Everything is cleared at the center, all bookings have been made, and we are going to have a blast. I'm so absolutely thrilled. And, you," she said poking Alex in the chest, "didn't even catch wind of the planning."

Alex was almost giddy as she gathered up the tickets and brochures. "You sneaky woman you! Where are we going?" Alex's face dropped as she began to thumb through the pamphlets. "Piper. Did you plan a trip to Thailand?"

"Oh my goodness Alex. It is going to be so beautiful. Just think of the cultural, the food, and the _shopping_. Did I mention the food? There are so many things to see and to do there. It's going to be fabulous."

Alex was dumbstruck. She didn't know quite how to handle this. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her heart which was now racing for a different reason. _What am I going to tell her? She's so happy._ Alex leaned over to press her lips against an animated Piper. "I love you so much Pipes. You did such a good job in planning this. But babe, we can't go to Thailand."

The resulting silence was deadening. Piper blinked her eyes rapidly. "Alex it's all planned. What do you mean we can't go?"

Alex took another deep breath and gathered Piper's hands in her own. "Babe, Thailand is one of the top opium producing countries on the planet. That region produces probably close to twenty percent of the opium in the world. I can't go there. That is on the restricted list." Alex paused trying to gauge Piper's reaction. "I love that you have worked so hard at trying to surprise me. I should have let you know the exact restrictions earlier. I am so sorry."

"Hmmm." Piper pondered a few moments. "Well it's a good thing I have this then." She reached to the table and selected a much thicker, legal sized packet and handed it over, sky blue eyes twinkling even more than before. "Open it."

Alex took the packet, gently opened it, and withdrew a legal folder bound by brads. She opened the cover and began scanning pages. Alex gasped as she scanned even more quickly. Alex's bewildered look was almost comical. "Fuck" was the only thing Alex could think to say. Alex was in shock.

"There's a separate letter as well." Piper's voice was soft and gentle. "It's a personal letter from Caputo."

Alex pulled the envelope open and read it. In fact she read it several times, tears building each time.

* * *

 _Dear Alex,_

 _I don't think I ever expressed my gratitude for your actions in bringing down Kubra's cartel. You not only put your own life at risk but also the life of your wife. You never once asked what was in it for you, only demanded safety for Piper._

 _What I didn't tell you was the deal that I was authorized to negotiate for your cooperation. After everything that happened, I honestly was going to follow through regardless. Things just happened so quickly. Plus, gears move pretty slowly around here. When Piper called me about passport restrictions, I knew that I had to uphold my end of the deal even though you were unaware._

 _Enclosed is a copy of the paperwork that was filed in the US District Court and approved all the way through. Your trafficking conviction has been fully expunged. All rights of US citizenship have been fully restored. I know I cannot give you back the eight years you spent locked away. But you certainly have proved that you deserve to live the rest of your life free._

 _Thank you._

 _Caputo_

* * *

Alex drew her knees to her chest and buried her face in her lap. Her shoulders were shaking with the tears Piper knew were falling. She wrapped her arms around Alex and murmured comfort into her hair.

With her tear streaked face, Alex looked up at Piper. "I don't know where I would be had you not come into my life Piper Vause. All I know is that I'm a much better person having met you. I cannot believe this. Do you have any idea what it means to have my record expunged?"

Piper nodded somberly. "Well Caputo did all of the hard work. All I did was plan the vacation. How about we go to Thailand?"

* * *

Piper was trying her best to rouse Alex from bed. "Get up sleepy head. It's tourist time."

Alex rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. "Hmmpht, leave me alone. It's vacation. Sleepy time." Alex mock snored.

"Alex," Piper whined. "I have today planned out. Let's get up." She crawled back into bed atop of Alex and started nuzzling her neck.

Alex reached from under the covers and enveloped Piper in her arms. "I'll give you exactly two hours to stop that." She turned her face to catch Piper's lips on her own.

Piper jumped up and said, "No! Get up. You know, I could threaten to withhold my affection, you know." Piper's voice had an evil yet teasing tone.

"You wouldn't!" Alex mocked gasped as she managed to place her feet on the floor. "Okay, I'm up."

Piper hopped up and down. "This morning is T'ai Chi in Lumpini Park. I've heard the locals will help you with the basics."

"So I'm getting up at the crack of dawn for Thai Yoga? Seriously?" Alex looked amused.

"Not yoga silly. It's actually a form of martial arts." Piper pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail and tossed some clothes to Alex. "Come on. I promise to make it worth your while later."

With that, Alex leapt up and hurriedly threw on her clothes. "When you put it that way, I'm all for some yoga. Let's go!" Both women laughed.

* * *

Out of respect for local culture, the couple did not hold hands on their journey to the park. They were welcomed by the natives who showed them the slow, methodical movements in an introduction to T'ai Chi. While the motions were calculated, the pair definitely felt the strain on certain muscle groups, yet felt relaxed at the same time. After the hour class, they returned to the hotel to shower. The rest of the morning was spent strolling about Pak Klong Talad, Bangkok's renowned fruit and flower market. Piper was in awe of the different plant species and the beauty of the foreign flowers.

Alex found a local rose and held it up to Piper's face. "As beautiful as this rose may be, nothing with ever match the exquisiteness of my wife." She gave Piper a chaste kiss and then purchased a bouquet of roses mixed with some of the local flowers. "For my lovely bride." Of course, Piper blushed.

Back at the hotel, Piper poured over the books on Buddhism in Thailand she had purchased when preparing for the trip. She had wanted to know as much about the culture as possible when deciding what to do. Their visit to the Grand Palace, former residence of the kings of Thailand was highlighted by a long tour through Wat Phra Kaew (Temple of the Emerald Buddha) which is regarded as the most sacred temple in all of Thailand.

* * *

The next morning was another early morning for the couple as they wanted to visit Damnoen Saduak before the crowds. They were rewarded at the famous floating fruit and vegetable market with colorfully clad merchants paddling their wares along the congested canals with their canoes laden with fresh produce. Alex felt as energized as Piper acted. The stress of not taking any days off of work rolled away with each new activity.

Later that afternoon, Alex collapsed on the sofa, invigorated yet exhausted at the same time. She knew how much this trip meant to Piper so she dared not express her weariness. "What's on our schedule for this evening Pipes?"

Piper smiled shyly. "You are drained, aren't you?" Piper came to sit by Alex on the couch, curling up beneath Alex's arm.

"I'm okay Pipes. As long as you are enjoying yourself, I'm happy. You really are good at finding things to do. Although…" Alex looked at Piper with that look in her eyes. "You did make a promise to me a few days ago to make these early mornings worth my while."

"Yes I did. How about we make good on part of that promise tonight?"

Alex's heart quickened as she leaned over to nibble on Piper's ear. "Now that's the best offer I've heard all week." She began to kiss her way down Piper's neck and around the front of her throat. Piper dipped her head down to meet Alex's lips and kissed her full and strong.

Then Piper got up and pulled Alex to her feet. "Come on. You need to change clothes."

"How about I just shed them here?" Alex resisted being pulled towards the bedroom. She drew Piper back to her and began to kiss her again.

Piper gently pulled away. "Alex," she said with a firm but gentle voice. "Come on." As she led Alex to the bedroom, Alex found a loose fitting pair of pajamas on the bed. Piper pointed then turned to change clothes herself.

"Ummm Pipes. Seriously? PJ's? I thought we were getting undressed for my reward. Not getting into night clothes."

Alex was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Piper held up one finger to Alex's questioning look, went to the front room, closing the bedroom door behind her. She reopened the bedroom door and chastised Alex. "Change clothes. And stay here. I'll come get you in a few moments."

Alex was dumbfounded. _This isn't exactly how I thought tonight would go._ She heard low voices and rustling movement of furniture being moved in the front room. Soon Piper opened the bedroom door.

"Okay, we are ready for you." Alex followed Piper into the room where she saw two Thai masseuses with padded yoga mats rolled out on the floor. "Lay down sweetie. You are about to have the best massage of your life."

Alex's eyes twinkled. "I thought I gave **you** the best massages in your life."

Piper playfully pushed at Alex. "Seriously, down." Alex complied and Piper laid down next to her.

As the masseuses began their ministrations, pulling and stretching limbs, it was all Alex could do to stymie the moans of pleasure. Eventually the pair were directed to take various simple yoga poses. For two hours, Alex and Piper were prodded, stretched, pulled and walked on. When the session was over, Alex could not bear to move.

* * *

" **That** was incredible. Wow." Alex managed to pant. She slowly brought herself up to a sitting position and reached for the water that had been left for them on the nearby table. "I'm not sure I'll be able to drink enough water to wash away all of the toxins they pulled from my muscles." She rolled over to wrap her arms around Piper. "Thank you my love. While that wasn't **quite** what I was expecting, it was amazing."

Piper looked at Alex lovingly. "You my dear are worth it." They lay on the mats for quite a bit longer before Piper prompted. "Why don't you go take a shower?"

"Why don't you join me?" Alex returned to her earlier state of arousal and began covering Piper's bare skin with kisses.

"Al don't get yourself all worked up! Just enjoy the sensations from the massage. We have the rest of our lives to make love."

Alex mock pouted. "If you say so Mrs. Vause." Alex pulled herself to her feet and kissed Piper on top of her head.

"I do say so Mrs. Vause."

Upon Alex's return from her hot, steamy shower, the front room had been transformed from a massage parlor to a dining room. The yoga mats had been replaced with a pair of straw mats with a short table between them. The table had many covered soups, dishes and bowls of rice, ready to serve dinner. Candles had been lit at various places around the room. Alex's heart swelled with admiration for Piper. _First the massage and then dinner. She really has been planning._

"You've outdone yourself Piper." Alex was beaming.

"Give me a few minutes to shower. Open a beer, and I'll be right back." Piper gave Alex a quick kiss.

Alex found a six-pack of Singha beer on ice next to the table. She popped one open and took a long drink. There were so many emotions flowing through her – it was overwhelming to say the least. The more she thought about Piper, the more she didn't know whether to laugh or to weep. _As long as I am breathing, I know I will never find another soul so tightly tethered to mine._ Alex wiped away a tear. _I don't know how she does it, but this woman makes me sappy as hell._ Alex took another drink of her beer as she heard the shower turn off. She expectantly waited for Piper's return.

* * *

The next day, the pair traveled by plane to Chiang Rai, the gateway to the Golden Triangle. They spent several days touring the temples, churches, and museums. There were so many shopping markets that Alex had to buy another suitcase for the things Piper was buying. One afternoon was spent taking a Thai cooking class. Piper accused Alex of not learning a thing because she laughed throughout the entire course.

"Pipes. I had a blast. But I couldn't understand a damned thing they were saying. Besides, you are the one with the flair for cooking. You have to admit, it was hilarious." She kissed on Piper's nose as Piper continued to pout at Alex's folly. "Besides, I'm sure the tip I left made up for my laughter!"

"Why do I put up with you?" Piper goosed Alex in the ribs.

"Because you love me."

While in Laos, the couple decided to make a visit to a museum of unusual sorts – the Hall of Opium. The three story museum featured wildly bizarre works of art depicting hallucinations, mystery and danger. The entire third floor is dedicated to the history of the opium cultivation and trade in Thailand. The trip through the museum was somber for Alex and Piper. Neither woman spoke a word.

They stood in front of the display which detailed trafficking attempts and notorious smugglers. Alex broke the silence between them. "Opium. The plant that brought the almighty Alex Vause down to her knees in more ways than one. Heroin almost killed me and it put me in prison for eight long years. And these people are here profiting from people like us who are curious enough to throw down 300 baht to read the propaganda and lies spouted by the government. Yes opium provided for many families and supported an extremely poor country but to what cost. How many lives ruined? How many lives lost?" Alex hung her head. "And I was a part of that problem."

"Al. Look at me Alex." Piper pulled Alex's chin up to look at her in her eyes. "You are no longer that person. That person is gone. _You_ are a good person. That is all you have to remember. You have your health, and you have me. The rest of this – is just bullshit."

Alex did not respond but simply walked away.

* * *

After a drunken night with the locals, Alex awoke the next morning like the previous day had not happened. This was a relief to Piper as she never meant to dredge up bad memories for Alex. This was vacation after all.

The couple spent the rest of their vacation learning about Thai culture to include a tour of a local village in Ban Mae Kampong. Piper had somehow managed to make arrangements to visit a local school where they were joined by a member of the village chief's family who brought the pair into their home for lunch. Piper spent the afternoon doing her best to converse with the local craftsmen as she purchased handicrafts and herbal products created right in the village.

Because their days had been so jam-packed with planned activities, Piper relented to Alex's pleas for relaxation and left the evenings to Alex. Mostly they spent time lounging in their hotel room, reading Buddhist quotes to each other from one of the books Piper had picked up.

* * *

The return flight was 20+ hours which in itself was tiring, but both women were satisfied to spend the time curled in their seats with each other. The only angst felt was going through customs at JFK. Despite Alex's conviction being expunged, there was still trepidation as she handed her passport over to the agent. The apprehension felt by both women was for naught as each were summarily waved through customs without a second glance by the agent.

They arrived home in the late afternoon. Because they had slept on the plane, their internal clocks were fairly reset back to their regular time even though their bodies were weary. Piper rushed Alex upstairs to the second floor, leaving the limo driver to bring up all of the bags. Without giving Alex time to question her, she started drawing a bath in their oversized tub. She knew that as long as she kept Alex involved with things that required no clothes that Alex would not be asking any questions whatsoever.

* * *

 **In Ch2, Piper had thought about the separation from her family. She's going to make another effort to make amends with her mother. How will Carol to react to these attempts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to each person who has taken time to read my chapters and to leave reviews. It really does help, especially since I'm using your ideas as fodder for this story. I truly am listening. Your words are greatly appreciated. BTW - pretty good at keeping this story smut free, right? I have an on-going bet with my favorite Brit. ~wink~**

* * *

 _This is no ordinary love  
_ _it's no ordinary love  
_ _This is no ordinary love  
_ _it's no ordinary love_

 _When you came  
_ _my way  
_ _you, brightened every day  
_ _Umm with your sweet smile  
_ _With your sweet smile_

* * *

After a relaxing afternoon as darkness began to seep into the warehouse, Piper lazily turned over and draped her arm across Alex's torso. "I love you; do you know that?"

Alex lifted Piper's hand to her lips and kissed each finger. "Of course I know that. What kind of question is that?" She continued to kiss Piper's fingers and up her arm, pulling Piper closely to her. "And I love you." Alex turned Piper's wedding band on her finger. "My ring looks good on your finger. I still find it hard to believe that you are my wife."

Piper smiled at how adorable her wife was being. _If only Nicky could see her now, she'd never hear the end of it._ "You trust me, right?"

"With my life. I think that's been proven already. You are the reason I still walk this earth." Alex rolled over on top of her mate and began to slowly move her hips against Piper's as she stared into her crystalline blue eyes.

"Mmmm" Piper let out an appreciable noise. "Careful there tiger. We need to save some energy."

"For?"

"For your other surprise."

Alex stopped her ministrations and cocked her head sideways. "My other surprise? What, pray tell are you talking about Piper Vause?"

Piper giggled. Alex tended to have that effect on her. "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Come on; we have to get dressed." Alex resisted slightly as Piper pulled her out of bed. "Don't give me that look now Al. It's a **surprise**."

* * *

Piper had Alex blindfolded as she led her into the freight elevator. "Piper what is going on?" Despite trusting Piper whole heartedly, Alex did have some hang-ups about not being able to see whether they were because of control or deeply seeded fear. "This blindfold is kind of freaking me out."

"That's not what you said in Thailand." Piper let out a short squeal as Alex managed to nudge her in the ribcage. Despite their busy vacation schedule, Piper had held true to her original promise to make sure Alex was dutifully rewarded for complying with her demands and the busy schedule. And what rewards they were!

Alex playfully pushed Piper. As the elevator ground to a halt, Piper gently grasped Alex's elbow with one hand and placed her other around Alex back. She guided Alex though the empty gallery showroom and through the open, newly installed French doors to the courtyard. She positioned Alex where she felt would have maximum effect and stood silent for a few moments. "Close your eyes Alex." She whispered. "Are they closed?" Alex nodded. Piper removed the blindfold. "Better late than never my love. Here is your wedding present. Open your eyes."

Alex opened her eyes and slowly looked around. She was silent as she took it all in. In front of her was a shiny, metal sculpture of two women with interwoven bodies. Flowers of various kinds lined the perimeter. Piper slowly turned Alex around so she could take it all in. There were three curved benches for seating around the perimeter. On the wall of the building was a mural of the rose tattoo that stretched up Alex's right arm. There were low flood lights which could change colors. Right now they were a soft red and pointed to spotlight the tattoo mural on the wall. Alex grasped Piper's hand and began to walk around. The flowers were various colors of roses interspersed with white and yellow daffodils to represent both Alex and Piper. There were even some garden variety daffodils of pink and orange to match the wide colorations of the roses.

Alex turned to Piper. The tears pooling in her eyes spilled out at she looked at her wife. She grasped Piper's face and gently kissed her. "Babe." Her voice was soft. "Besides you marrying me, this is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know how you pulled it off but thank you." She pulled Piper into her chest.

Neither women noticed the back wooden gates open. Soft clapping started as a group of people came in. The shock on Alex's face was priceless as she recognized the group walking in. Of course there was Michael and Nicky. But also with them were Lorna and Flaca. Alex released Piper and ran over to her friends. "My girls!" Alex's shouts echoed off of the brick perimeter walls. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Nicky was glowing like the mother of a newborn child. "This is my crew Vause. We planned out and installed the landscaping and electrical. Of course, electrical is my main gig. This landscaping stuff is my side business." All four women laughed.

Alex hugged Lorna and Nicky together. When she got to Flaca, Flaca just rolled her eyes. "You got ou some nice digs there Vause. Where you are… this is like, next level crazy. Good life." She nodded her head in approval. Alex and the crew took another tour around the courtyard with Nicky pointing out the finer details of the design she had worked out with Michael.

Michael came over and wrapped his arm around Piper who was standing alone, watching the reunion. "It came out well dear. I think she likes it."

Piper wiped away her tears. "Yes, I think she does."

* * *

A motion near the back gates caught Piper's attention. She caught her breath and tensed up when she realized someone was standing there. Michael kept his arm around Piper. "It's okay. Just watch."

Soon it became apparent that it was a black woman dressed in baggy gardener clothes. Her hair was pulled into nubs protruding all around her head. She cautiously approached Alex with her head slightly lowered. Nicky saw the woman from her peripheral vision, placed her hands on Alex's shoulders and turned Alex slightly so she could see the approaching woman whose hand was now raised to the side of her head as if she was about to strike herself.

Alex's eyes widened as she recognized the former Litchfield inmate. "Cra… Suzanne. Hi." Suzanne shook her head as she looked at Alex. Then she looked around at the flowers. "Roses, Suzanne, and daffodils."

Suzanne nodded. "Yeah I was here." Nicky nodded her head in encouragement. "Dandelion?" Suzanne looked around the courtyard with questioning eyes.

"No Suzanne. No dandelion. She was a weed. And she's gone."

Suzanne thought for a moment. "She was not a nice person Vause. She's a mean person. And I used to think she was a yellow dandelion, but she's really all dried up with the puff blown off."

Alex smiled. "I agree Suzanne. You won't find dandelion here, ever. But there's someone I want you to meet." Alex motioned Piper and Michael over. "Suzanne this is Piper. Piper Vause. She's my wife." She showed Suzanne their rings.

Piper smiled warmly and reached out her hand to shake Suzanne's. "It is certainly nice to meet you Suzanne. Do you work for Nicky, I mean Nichols?"

Suzanne smiled and nodded her head. "She lets me shovel dirt and sometimes I get to plant the flowers."

Piper kept hold of Suzanne's hand and said, "Well then, why don't you give me a tour? Show me what all you did." Piper reached up and pecked Alex briefly. "We'll be back."

Alex just looked at Nicky. "You brought Crazy Eyes here?"

"Vause, she's actually one of my best workers. She really is."

"Warren is pretty cool now Vause. She's different." Flaca agreed with Nicky. "Just give her a chance."

"Lorna, Flaca – that's Piper, the woman who has successfully tamed our Vause. I'm sure you will get to meet her later. Meanwhile let's get this party started."

The courtyard lights were brought up and music turned on. A cooler appeared from somewhere and everyone helped themselves to the beer. Nicky spent some additional time explaining the features of the electronic system then everyone just let loose and partied.

Eventually Piper and Suzanne finished their vast tour and returned to the group. While wary at first, Alex relaxed as she realized that this was not the Crazy Eyes she had known in prison. She had grown and matured. In fact, they all had. Alex looked around at her friends and realized just exactly how many people there were from her past that actually cared about her. She felt quite blessed.

As the night drew on and the alcohol flowed freely, the stories began. Much to Alex's chagrin, the stories from prison caught up with her as the women relieved the funnier times at Litchfield. Piper also told stories of Alex's fear of heights when zip-lining in Costa Rica and her disgust at Piper's mention of monkey hunting. Nothing was said of Fahri, Kubra, or Aydin. Only the good memories were shared. The women sat and drank and visited well into the night.

Cabs had been called to ensure their guests were tucked safely in their hotel rooms. Piper and Alex were exhausted as they fell into bed. "No rest for the weary, huh?" Alex pulled Piper close into her. "Thank you Pipes. You are sure full of surprises these days."

Piper just smiled. She was delighted that she'd been able to pull a few over on Alex. The courtyard was gorgeous. Even more special, the work had been done by the hands of her friends, friends who obviously loved and respected Alex. Finally Piper had given Alex something she could have never given herself.

* * *

Alex awoke the next morning to the fragrant aroma of Costa Rican coffee brewing upstairs. Having the trap door open left just the right amount of breeze to carry in the odors to help with waking someone up with smells like bacon and coffee. Alex pulled on some clothes and climbed the stairs. Piper was standing in the kitchen with her back to Alex, dressed simply in a long shirt which came down to right above her knees. Alex snuck up behind her, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her solidly on the neck. "Mmmm you look good. And it smells good in here. Is the coffee ready?"

Piper turned around with a steaming mug and offered it to Alex. "I was just about to come down and wake you up. But this is okay this way, too. Good morning."

"Good morning back to you." Alex settled on the barstool and let out a groan. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

Piper chuckled. "Perhaps because you were having fun with your friends? You never really let loose, and it was nice to see you being happy."

"I'm always happy with you. The friends – they were just bonuses." Alex laid her head on her arm. "But now I have to deal with this fucking headache. Then we have to go clean the courtyard. I'm sure that place is a pigsty after all the alcohol and food we went through last night."

Piper patted Alex gently on the head. "I don't think we have to worry about that. Something woke me up this morning. Come look." She pulled Alex up and guided her to the back so they could look out into the courtyard. A few barrels of trash were the only evidence of last night's party. A large push broom stood next to the bar. But the place was spotless. Alex was perplexed. "Look over there." Piper pointed to the far corner of the courtyard. A figure was bent down, mussing with plants and rearranging leaves. The trademark braids protruding from her head gave Suzanne away. "I woke up this morning to noises down there. When I looked, she was busily cleaning up everyone's mess."

Alex shook her head as a broad smile crossed her face. "Crazy Eyes was on the maintenance crew when we were locked up. She always loved to clean. I guess some things never change. Thanks for spending time with her last night. She wasn't on good terms with my ex. Do you mind if I invite her up for coffee?"

"Of course not. Let me get dressed."

* * *

Alex entered the courtyard softly as to not startle the working woman. "Suzanne." Suzanne's muscles tightened and she slowly stood up and faced Alex. "Suzanne, thank you for cleaning up down here. Have you had breakfast? Coffee at least?" Suzanne shook her head side to side. "Well things are looking pretty good here. Come up and have some coffee. My wife makes the best coffee. It beats the fuck out of prison coffee."

Suzanne looked behind her and put her hands on her chest as if to say, "Me?"

"Yes you. Come on up."

* * *

 **So Crazy Eyes. What's her story here? Do you want her to stay as a character here? Any story lines for her if so? I have a few I'm toying with. I also have another character or two I'm going to bring in.**

 **Carol's chapter is coming. I just have a few more things to handle with the crew!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As much as I try, I just can't seem to write long chapters - short attention span, I suppose. Thank you so much to all the readers out there. A special thanks to WB79, R117, and RJVause (and guests) for their constant reviews. Your words truly keep me going.**

* * *

 _You can't take a trip_

 _If you don't first say goodbye  
_ _You can't find a star  
_ _If you don't look up in the sky  
_ _You can't find a light  
_ _If you don't know where the dark ends  
_ _And you can't change the heroes and friends_

* * *

Alex was again amazed at how different Suzanne was, definitely not the person she knew years prior in prison. Then again who is the same in prison? The only caution Alex felt was the camaraderie between Suzanne and her wife. However Alex knew that she had to get over that and give Suzanne the benefit of the doubt. _Mental note: just don't serve pie._ Alex chuckled in her head with her internal joke.

The women's peaceful breakfast was interrupted by someone leaning on the buzzer outside. Alex pressed the button on the mobile panel that operated that camera to see a bushy head of hair peering up at her. Piper leaned over to the intercom button and pressed it. "You know the code Nicky just come on up."

"Awwww hell no." Nicky said. "I'm not waltzing into a love nest uninvited."

"Come up you fucker. We're decent, plus we already have a guest."

Nicky coded herself in and loaded the suitcases in the elevator. She then ushered Lorna in and they made their way to the third floor. Nicky scooted the bags barely out of the way, leaving them in the elevator and stepped over them to enter the third floor space. "You've got the second floor coded out. What's up with that Vause?"

"You think I want your ass pouncing on my bed first thing in the morning?" Alex threw her classic look at Nicky.

"Ummmm hell no. I was nice wasn't I? I rang the buzzer. But where are we going to put our bags? Lorna and I aren't sleeping on the couch!"

Alex's eyes grew wide as a smile grew across her face. "What? Are you staying longer?"

"Yeah fucker. Your wife invited us. Unlike you, you ungrateful pussy. We miss you. You think that we're going to come all this way and do all of this work and not spend any time with you? Whatever."

Alex reached over to the portable security panel and keyed in a few codes. "Consider yourself officially invited, by me as well. The second floor is unlocked."

"Morning Suzanne." Nicky didn't seem surprised to see her worker there as she waved over her shoulder. "Let me go get rid of these bags."

* * *

When Nicky returned everyone was sitting around the dining room table each with a coffee cup in hand. Suzanne was pushed back a little bit cautious.

Looking at Suzanne, Piper spoke to Nicky. "Suzanne here, unlike all of the rest of you beasts, came this morning to help clean up. Actually she did all of the cleaning no things to you ungratefuls. Thank you again Suzanne." Piper reached over and placed a hand atop Suzanne's.

Suzanne beamed. She took a breath and pointed a finger at Nicky. "You. Could learn a lot from her." She moved her finger to now point at Piper.

"I'm sure I could Suzanne." Nicky chuckled. "She was able to tame Alex the sexy beast so I'm sure we could all learn a lot from her."

Nicky reached next to her and grasped Lorna's hand. Wrapping her fingers in Lorna's, Nicky was beaming. "Do you have any idea how hard it is being a hard ass boss when you have this?" Raising Lorna's hand to her mouth, she kissed her fingers.

"Oh god, Nicky, you are so going to give me a cavity." Alex put her hands around her own throat, mocking choking herself as she gagged out loud. "Have you seriously become a true pussy?"

"Hey Vause. Look who's talking – you bought your wife a fucking building for a wedding present. How pussy is that?" Nicky reached over and kissed Lorna. "I can't help it. I'm in love."

Lorna twittered as she kissed Nicky back. "Love, isn't it so sweet? You know me, I got so much to say about love."

Suzanne looked between the two lovebirds, stood up and raised one hand towards the ceiling. "Before I met you, the sun was like a yellow grape. But now it looks like fire in the sky. Why? Because you light a fire inside me." She looked down and pointed at Lorna and Nicky, grinned sheepishly, and plopped back down, her head on the table as Piper clapped at the impromptu performance.

After finishing off all the baked goods that were in the house along with several cups of coffee, the women decided it was time to make a move. "How about a late lunch with the crew Nichols?" Alex looked at Piper for approval.

"Yeah," Piper chimed in. "How about 2 pm? Greek?" Piper gave Nicky the details. Suzanne went back to the hotel and everyone else settled in to relax then ready for lunch.

* * *

"Hey Vause. Can I talk to you a minute?" Nicky was careful to stand well back from Alex and Piper's bedroom.

"Nichols. Come on. We are dressed and besides _you_ are in our home. No hanky panky. Well, if we do, the door will be locked! What's up?"

"Out here. Please?" Nicky whined.

Alex untangled herself from a sleeping Piper and padded out to the second floor seating area. "What's up love bug?" She chucked Nicky on the shoulder.

"Stop." Nicky looked nervous.

"Are you going to vomit on my couch? Nichols. Gross get off!" Alex playfully pushed at Nicky.

"I feel nauseous. Look I need to ask you something. You can say no if you want. I know you only got your wedding present yesterday, but can I borrow it?"

Alex looked incredulous. "You want to borrow my wedding present? WTF Nicky. Use your fucking words and just spit it out."

Nicky lowered her voice. "The courtyard. It's beautiful and romantic. I know, I'm a sap these days." She reached into her pocket to pull out a velvet box. "Your wife's generous fee allowed me to buy this. Seeing you two together has really made me realize what's important in life. I want Lorna in my life. I'd like to propose to her in the courtyard. With your blessings of course."

"Nicky, I'm not her father. You don't have to ask my permission. Of course you can use the courtyard. Let me know what I can do to help."

Nicky grinned. "How about you just stay out of my way? I want to plan this. Just know you might need to sleep with the radio on tonight. I'm not sure how soundproofed your walls are."

This brought a sparkle to Alex's eyes. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm happy for you Nick. You deserve to be just as happy as I am. Personally I think you would be happier if you would move your business closer to your bestie, me!"

Rolling her eyes, Nicky said, "Don't think I haven't thought of that Vause. But I can't leave my crew. The gals from Litchfield are typically my best workers. I can't leave them. Plus it works out for all of us. I get good workers, they get a solid job and stability when they get out. We have a housing co-op of sorts to help get everyone on their feet upon release. It works well."

Alex could tell by Nicky's voice how proud she was of her business. Finding good work was hard for a convict. Didn't she know it? "I'm proud of you sis. You've done well."

"I had a secret benefactor who helped get it all started." Nicky winked. Nobody knew that but the two women sitting in that room. "Speaking of workers, I have to ask you about Suzanne. What's your read on her?"

"Actually Nicky, she's changed. She's really come out of her crazy ways and seems a lot more stable. Piper certainly has taken a liking to her."

"Her family has been contacting me. Her sister lives not too far from here. While they appreciate Suzanne's independence, her parents really want her closer. Her sister has agreed to have Suzanne move in with her. But I want to make sure Suzanne isn't disrupted. So I have another favor or two to ask."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "What Nichols?"

"Suzanne needs a job. She will already have one, still with me. Piper wants to pay for landscape maintenance on the courtyard. I can't afford to fly workers out here all the time. I thought I could pay Suzanne to come by weekly and work." Nicky looked at Alex questioningly.

"That's one Nichols. What's the other favor?" Alex reserved judgement for the meekness her best friend was showing.

"Again, Suzanne needs a job. It doesn't have to be much, but she really needs to be independent. I think it's why she's thrived so well with the crew. Working once a week won't be enough to keep the crazy away. Maybe you can help find her like a janitor job or something. You know how much she likes to clean. Come on Vause. Help me out here. I'm getting way too soft, but I'm begging."

Alex responded through her chuckles. "It's okay Nichols. I think I know just the place. My boss loves the misfits I bring to the center. It always works out. Plus Piper and I will both be able to keep an eye on her there. She'll always have friends around plus she'll have her family. Consider it done. I'll make the calls tomorrow."

"You're the best Vause. I don't care what the rest say about you." Alex threw a playful punch at Nicky. "Okay, back to my boudoir. My woman awaits."

"Lunch Nicky. Don't forget about lunch."

* * *

Piper had suggested Greek because she knew the restaurant. The atmosphere was already loud and boisterous, so the women would fit right in without making too much of a scene. She'd almost suggested Grecco's but cringed at the crew wrecking the place.

Nicky's loud voice echoed at the table. "Okay, okay. My turn. In Greece, how do you separate the men from the boys? …. With a crowbar!" The table roared with laughter.

Flaca sat back with her arms crossed. "Get comfortable. This is a long one – very multi-cultural." Her Spanish accent made it even funnier. "A Greek and Italian were sitting in a coffee shop one day discussing who had the superior culture. Over triple lattes, the Greek guy says, "well, we have the Parthenon." Arching his eyebrows, the Italian replies, "we have the Coliseum." The Greek retorts, "we Greeks gave birth to advanced mathematics." The Italian, nodding agreement, says, "but we built the Roman Empire" And so on and so on until the Greek comes up with what he thinks will end the discussion. With a flourish of finality he says, "we invented sex!" … The Italian thinks for a couple of seconds and replies quietly, "that is true, but it was the Italians who introduced it to women!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Boo ya!" Nicky roared. "Good one Flaca." She turned to Lorna who was splayed back in her chair with tears rolling down her face. "It's okay hon. Breathe."

Piper looked around at the table. She was so glad that these women had all come to the city to support Alex and the creation of her wedding present. She felt it gave Alex quite the relief she needed from being serious all the time at work.

Suzanne raised her hand to get the women's attention and stood dramatically. "What's the highest position in the Greek Navy? … Rear Admiral!" Once more she plopped down with a proud look on her face.

Alex was roaring, holding her stomach. "You guys are awful. I can't believe I ever called you my friends. Heathens, utter heathens."

Lorna's quiet accented piped up. "I have one. Last one, I promise. You know you're Greek when you have been busted in US customs for carrying a rather large amount of olive oil, feta, or ouzo." Lorna smiled. She looked at the women staring blankly at her from around the table. "What? I got it off of Pintrest?" Now that made everyone laugh.

"I love you guys," Alex stated. "Please know you are welcome in my home anytime." She picked up her small glass of wine and lifted it. "To good friends." Everyone cheered and toasted.

* * *

Lorna, Nicky, Alex, and Piper made their way back to the warehouse. Flaca and Suzanne were packing to go home. Nicky had told Suzanne about her earlier conversation with Alex. The excitement exuded from Suzanne's pores as she realized she wasn't going to have to give up her new family to be with her old family. Life was good.

Alex and Piper relaxed on the couch on the top floor. Alex's arm was draped around Piper. Tightening her arm, she drew Piper closer and murmured in her ear. "Hi baby."

"Hi back," Piper crooned. "I've missed you."

"Missed me? We haven't spent a moment apart in weeks." Alex kissed the top of Piper's head. "I think you are being silly."

"No. I just love you. I love having your friends here. I just miss our quiet time."

Alex's heart fluttered as she melted at Piper's words. "I have an idea then. How about a date night? Tony will give us the space we need."

"No Alex, we have company. That would be rude. We can't leave Nicky and Lorna."

"But we can. Nicky has plans. I'll tell you about them over dinner. Piper Vause, will you go out with me tonight?"

Piper turned to Alex and giggled as she kissed her firmly. "Yes Alex Vause. I'd like that very much.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Alex groaned as she climbed the stairs towards the kitchen and saw the mess strewn about the living area. _I have to get this coffee brewed to placate Piper before she sees all this._ She tensed when she heard Piper's voice coming up the stairs.

"What….. The….. Fuck….. Alex. What threw up all over our living area?" Piper was staring at the books, magazines, and cloth swatches.

"Piper. Shhhh." Alex was chuckling. "It's Lorna. She has always had this intense fascination with planning her wedding. I have a feeling Nicky might have forgotten those sordid details and created quite the monster here. Please Piper. Just let Lorna enjoy this. Nicky loves her more than anything I have ever seen."

Piper wandered around the living room, picking up various magazines and books, many of which had already been dog-eared to show interest. "Wow. I don't even know what to say. Just ummm wow!"

Alex finished the coffee and made her way to the couch with a cup for each of them. Piper settled in next to her wife with one of the magazines in hand. "Mmm thanks Al. Look at this?' She thumbed through the magazine. "Where did Lorna find all of this last night? Does she travel with it?"

Alex came close to spilling her coffee as she laughed. "Oh I'm sure Lorna was able to find all night places open. She has a nose for anything wedding."

"Yes she does." Nicky's sleepy voice entered the third floor before her body. "Did you know there are three wedding planning places open until 2 am in your fair city? Who would have thought? Yes we visited them all. Sorry about all of this Piper, and here I was thinking Lorna had already planned out her wedding." Nicky rattled around in the mugs to find the largest she could, filling it with the vibrant elixir.

"Oh Nicky don't be silly. It's finally becoming real to her. Let her enjoy it." Piper patted the couch next to her. "Tell us about the proposal. Was she surprised? How did it go?"

Nicky's sleepiness quickly faded away as she told about the proposal in glorious animated detail. "I really don't think she was expecting it. She simply thought I was being my normal goofy self, playing around in the courtyard. It was unbelievable. Thanks again for letting me use your wedding present Vause. It was perfect." Nicky's smile was broader then Alex had ever seen before.

"So Nichols, our newly engaged friend. We went to Grecco's last night. Tony is heartbroken that you haven't come to see him. I think he's secretly in love with you." Alex leaned forward slightly so she could see Nicky. "I told him you were planning on getting engaged last night. He insisted we all go to Grecco's for dinner. He wants to see you again and to meet Lorna." Alex looked at Nicky questioningly.

"Fuck yeah Vause. Tony is something awesome and he's going to love Lorna. How about an early dinner? I think Lorna stayed up way too late with her planning. I don't see her showing her face for a few more hours." Nicky leaned over and pulled a large, bound book from the stack of other random stuff. "Check this out – her wedding book. She's so excited."

The three woman sat a bit longer visiting. Eventually Alex and Piper excused themselves to head to the center a brief while. Piper wanted to check on how the GED classes did in her absence, and Alex need to talk to the director about Suzanne.

* * *

When Alex and Piper returned, Lorna was awake and another whirlwind had seemingly gone through the third floor. "Piper, Piper, Piper." Lorna was shrieking. She ran to greet them and held out her finger. "Notice anything different?"

Piper examined Lorna's fingernails. "Did you get your nails done?" She couldn't resist. Lorna shook her head and thrust her hand closer to Piper's face. Piper sniffed her skin. "New lotion?" As she let her eyes drift to Lorna's finger, Piper widened her eyes. "Lorna Morello! Is that an engagement ring?" Lorna nodded her head furiously. Piper lowered her voice. "Does Nicky know?"

"Oh Piper you think you are so funny. It was so beautiful. Nicky is just the sweetest thing." Lorna dragged Piper over to the couch and described the proposal in full detail. "Can you believe it? I'm getting married!" Lorna was beside herself with joy. "Oh Piper. Nicky is going to ask Alex to be her best man. Will you be my maid of honor?"

This took Piper by surprise. "Oh Lorna. I'm sure you have friends much closer than me you can ask? A girl as pretty as you?"

Lorna looked serious. "Yeah I have friends Piper. They are all from the pen. But you are the only really 'girl' friend I have. Plus it will be cute you standing up there with Alex, all matching and stuff."

Piper felt blessed and immediately agreed. "How can I say no to matching with Alex?"

Lorna squealed her pleasure and grabbed the large wedding book and some of the other magazines. "Good! It's settled. Now you get to help me plan."

* * *

As the women readied to go to dinner, Piper whispered to Alex, "Lorna asked me to be her maid of honor."

Alex looked at her sheepishly. "I suppose I should have warned you. Most of the girls from lock-up are a little on the rough side. Hell – next to you, Flaca is the most feminine woman Lorna knows. But I will tell you, Lorna is sincere in wanting you to stand next to her. She thinks it will be more romantic with both of us."

"The things I do for you Alex Vause." Piper reached up and kissed Alex on the nose. Alex caught her by the hips and dipped her down to kiss her full on the mouth. Piper groaned quietly. "You are so bad Al."

"That's not what you said last night!" Alex stood Piper back upright.

* * *

On the way to Grecco's, Alex was explaining to Lorna how she knew Tony and how Grecco's came into existence. "I hope you like Italian food Lorna."

"Don't be silly Alex. My accent says I'm from Boston, but my blood says I'm from Italy. Besides, who can resist good Italian food?"

The group entered the restaurant. The maître de recognized Alex and went to fetch Tony. Tony came in with his normal blustery self. "Alex, Piper. I know it's only been a day since I saw you, but it's never too soon to see you again. And Nicky! Nicky, I hear you have some news to share." Tony reached over to grab Nicky in a massive hug when he froze. He looked over Nicky's shoulder curiously, almost frozen. "Lorna? Lorna Morello? Is that you?"

"Anthony Jr?" The two flew at each other with such ferociousness that Nicky stepped back and moved over next to Alex and Piper. Alex looked at Nicky questioningly and Nicky simply shrugged her shoulders. Tony and Lorna were embracing harder than Alex had ever seen Tony hug someone. Tears were rolling down Lorna's face. "Tony is it really you?" Lorna pushed back a little bit. "Oh my manners. I'm sorry. Tony, this is…"

"Nicky," they both said together. Tony's eyes again grew wide. "Lorna you are marrying Nicky Nichols? Gracious. Ma, MA! Ma! Come quick. We have guests!"

Bella came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Well if it isn't Nicky. Hello mia figila. I hear you have brought someone for us to meet." She embraced Nicky warmly. Tony was bobbing on the balls of his feet waiting for his mother to acknowledge him. Bella turned to Lorna and saw Tony's arm still wrapped around her tightly.

"Hi Bella." Lorna paused as Bella stared at her. Lorna took a cautious step towards the chef and reached out a hand. "It's nice to see you again."

Bella's face was ashen. "Lorna Morello?" Bella's voice expressed the uncertainty that showed on her face. "They said you went away. Is this you?"

"I'm back now Bella. I'm back." Lorna's breath was nearly squeezed out of her as Bella embraced her. Soon there were no dry eyes between the ladies. Even Tony's eyes were getting misty. "I'm getting married Bella. Look." She held out her hand.

Bella looked at Nicky. "This is who you are marrying Nicky?" Nicky nodded. "Tony call Ilario. I need him to come in to cook." Bella turned to Alex. "Alex my love. May we please make this table for six rather than eight? Tony and I have not seen Lorna since she and Tony were riding bicycles on the canal cobblestones in Venice."

Without looking at Piper or Nicky, Alex nodded. "Of course Bella. We wouldn't have it any other way."

The early dinner stretched way into the late evening. The food and wine flowed freely along with the stories of childhoods in Italy.

"My father was a delivery driver," Lorna started. "He had a route that stretched across the region. He would collect cheeses from where they were made and take them to restaurants. Anthony Senior was one of his best customers and friends as well. I used to love playing with Tony there. He would never let me win bicycle races though." Lorna pouted.

"How did you get to the United States Lorna?" Alex was curious. "I always thought you were from Boston."

"I am. My father got an opportunity he couldn't resist when I was about ten and we came over and settled in Boston. I'm not even first generation Italian-American – I'm just plain old Italian."

Bella took over the story. "Lorna's father always raved about America. As you know, we couldn't get emigration visas, so we came on tourist visas. By that time, we had lost track of the Morellos. And you know the rest of the story. I would catch bits and pieces of news occasionally as the Italian community loves to gossip." Bella turned to Lorna. "What was this I heard about you going to prison Lorna?" Bella's face expressed concern. Nicky and Alex both froze.

"Oh Bella." Lorna's naturally squeaky voice got an octave higher. "You know Italians and their love for gossip." The table laughed as that line of questioning was quickly shut down.

"Well Lorna. You know Alex and Piper had a true Italian wedding. I'm sure you heard all about it. And they aren't even Italian. I think you deserve the Italian wedding your father never was able to give you." Tony piped in unexpectedly. "Would you let Bella host your wedding here?"

Lorna's eyes grew wide. She looked at Bella then back to Tony. Tears welled up in her eyes. Nicky reached over to grasp Lorna's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. When Lorna looked at Nicky gave a slight nod of her head and spoke. "Tony. Bella. We would love to have our wedding here," Nicky exclaimed. Lorna immediately burst out in tears. Nicky continued, "I think that's a yes from Lorna as well."

Alex and Piper were finally able to pull the Italians apart with promises to return the next day. Bella made assurances to clear her schedule to plan the wedding for the following two days. Italian weddings were quite simple, but Lorna was bound and determined to put her own spin on every aspect. She chattered endlessly on the way back to the warehouse.

* * *

In the solitude of their bedroom, Alex threw herself on the bed. "That. Was exhausting. What were the chances of Lorna Morello knowing the Grecco's? I have never seen her so animated. Well maybe a few times, but nothing like this. It was different – like she was in her element. She, too, is finally be surrounded by people who love and accept her."

Piper flung herself down next to Alex. "And this eases my responsibilities as a maid of honor! I'm sure there will be plenty to plan though. I love you Alex Vause."

"I love you, too, Piper Vause."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure how much more I'll write about the Nicky/Lorna story line. We've already had an Italian wedding, and that would seem like a repeat. Regardless, thanks for reading, and I can't wait to read what you folks think about this chapter! I'm all eyes!**


	7. Chapter 7

As much as Alex enjoyed having her friends around, it was nice to have their space back and to get back to routine. There was a great deal of work to do after returning from vacation as well as to ready for the grand opening of the gallery. Their first showing was in a few weeks and there was so much to do.

That night at home, Alex noticed that Piper was moping around a bit, looking quite melancholy. "What's up babe? I can tell something is on your mind." She walked up to gently embrace Piper from the back as Piper stood in the office, peering over the street. Her tender kisses trailed across the back of Piper's neck in hopes to relax her.

Piper raised her hands to Alex's arms. "Just thinking Alex." She turned to face her wife. "As much as I hate to admit it, I miss my mother. She's an incredible bitch, but I can't shake the feeling that I need to try to make amends with her. As much as she has hurt me, she is still my mother and I should be fortunate that she is still alive."

Alex drew Piper closer to her and kissed her hair. "Do what you need to do Piper. I understand. I'd give anything to have my mother back."

Piper cocked her head sideways so she could look at Alex without losing the warmth of her hug. "Alex. I'm not backing down though. As much as I want my mother in my life, **you** are in my life. She'll have to accept both of us if this is going to work." Piper sighed deeply. "I'm going to call my father. Do you feel like a family dinner Sunday?"

Alex kissed the top of Piper's head. "Of course Pipes. If that's what you want, I'll be by your side the entire way."

Piper made the call to her father and let him know that she was going to make an appearance at dinner on Sunday, to prepare her mother. Her father was always supportive. _This is going to be interesting,_ Piper thought as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Alex could not shake the butterflies in her stomach, but she knew she needed to settle the fight or flight response before going into the house. Normally Piper took forever deciding what to wear but this time, it was Alex. Alex wanted to ensure she was conservatively dressed yet she still wanted to make an impression. She finally decided on a blue, loose fitting top over jeans that were not too tight and not too baggy.

They parked their car along the curb and Piper thought through the last time she had left this house. She had been so furious with her mother. She could hear her mother's painful words. _"_ _No!" Carol was vehement. "A woman? Piper! What has gotten into you? No! You will not bring a woman into my house."_ Piper tenderly rubbed her cheek as if she could still feel the burning slap of her mother's hand. Steeling herself with a deep breath, she looked over at Alex. "Are you ready for this?"

Alex smiled nervously. "I suppose I have to be, huh? Remember Piper. No matter what, I'm only here for you." Alex leaned over and gave Piper a chaste kiss. "I just have to remember hands off." She chuckled as Piper gave her a pouty look. "I'll just play footsy with you under the table."

Piper's sulk turned to a look of shock. "Oh Alex, you wouldn't!"

"Relax Piper, I've got this. Quit stalling." Alex grabbed the bottle of wine from the back and exited the car. She walked around to open Piper's door, reached out her hand to help Piper out. Holding hands innocently, they walked to the door together.

Piper wasn't sure what to do as she climbed the porch steps. So she rang the doorbell. As she was about to give up, the door opened slightly. A low voice came out. "We don't want any. I gave at the office." Cal laughed as he opened the door. He gave both women a hug simultaneously. "It's going to be an interesting night. I'm glad you are here," Cal stage-whispered. "My sister and her lesbian wife are coming for dinner."

"It's good to see you Cal." Alex offered the wine but Cal shook his head.

"That," he whispered, "would go to the lady of the house. Lady is a term I use loosely, of course." Cal chortled at his own joke as he stepped aside to let the couple in.

Piper crossed the room and gave her father a hug. She whispered, "Thanks for setting this up dad. I really miss you guys."

Alex shook his hand. "Bill it's a pleasure to see you, as always." Piper looked at Alex. "Are you ready," she mouthed. Alex nodded.

Piper led the way to the kitchen where her mother was cooking. "Mom," Piper said cautiously. Carol looked up. "Mom, I'd like for you to meet Alex. Alex Vause. Alex this is my mother, Carol Chapman."

Alex stepped forward and offered the bottle of while. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Chapman. We brought this for dinner."

Carol took the wine, examining the label. She motioned to a nearby drawer. "What do you say? Let's open this up." She turned back to the stove.

Piper looked at Alex warily and nodded. Alex dug in the drawer, located the wine opener and popped out the cork. Piper had pulled three glasses from the cabinet and Alex poured a healthy amount into each. She offered Carol one of the glasses. "Mrs. Chapman, what can I do to help?" Alex went to roll up her sleeves.

"Nothing Alex. You are a guest. Piper knows what she can do though." Carol spoke through gritted teeth and nodded towards the carrots. Piper busied herself cleaning and peeling carrots. "So Alex. Is that name short for something?"

"Yes ma'am. Alexandra. But it's been Alex as long as I can remember."

"Alexandra," Carol said pointedly. "Piper says that you are an attorney. Tell me about your job."

Alex relaxed slightly and began. "I work at the GLBT Center downtown where Piper runs the GED center." Carol turned with a questioning look at the acronym. "Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender." Alex saw Carol's shoulders tense slightly, but she continued. "Many people don't have the ability to afford good legal advice yet our community is faced with so many tribulations. Mostly what I do is provide advice, help with smaller legal issues, assist draw out trusts and wills, that sort of thing. It's more of a non-profit legal aid center. I also do the same type of work at the homeless shelter every other week on a volunteer basis."

Carol looked at Alex with a look she couldn't decipher. "That sounds like a very noble cause. Piper did I hear Alex say you worked at the center, too? What happened to your other job?"

Piper tried to not cringe. "It was overwhelming me Mother. I felt I needed a break and working at the center is amazing. There's no stress in this and the people are great to work with. I have a broad range of clients from teens to retired persons. I feel much more complete."

"That's good dear." Carol's response was simple, non-judgmental. Carol went to take some of the completed dishes to the dining room.

Alex looked at Piper who just shrugged her shoulders. "This is so weird," Piper whispered.

"Just go with it." Alex was secretly relieved that there was not more tension in the room. She could tell Carol was really trying. They gathered the rest of the dishes and took them to the table. Alex returned to the kitchen while Piper stayed behind to set the table.

Alex rounded the kitchen island to where Carol was standing. "Thank you for allowing me here Carol. Piper has missed you so much. This really means a lot to her and to me as well." Carol reached for a towel to dry her hands. She looked at Alex but did not speak. Alex could not tell the emotion that had quickly crossed Carol's face, but it was not one of anger or disgust, for which Alex felt lucky.

"Bill tells me you are into art?" Carol's questioning statement caught Alex off guard. Another topic she could speak well about.

"Yes! In fact, there is something Piper and I were going to ask you during dinner. But since you brought it up, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me asking now." Alex went into the living room where her jacket was hanging, retrieved an envelope, and returned to the kitchen. She offered it to Carol.

Carol examined the exquisite envelope and seal before breaking it open with her finger and withdrawing the slip of paper held within. She read for a few moments and looked up at Alex. "I don't understand."

"Piper and I are having the grand opening of our gallery that is in the bottom floor of our warehouse. It is next week and all of the showings are by invitation only. We would like for you and Bill to attend." Alex looked at Carol hopefully. "I have a catalogue from the artist in the car if you would like to see the type of work that will be showcased. If you have any friends who you think might be interested, let me know. I'll have Piper put them on the VIP list."

Carol's face warmed. "I'd like that Alexandra. I'd like that a lot. Come, it's time for dinner."

Dinner was quite pleasant much to Piper's surprise and Cal's as well. Carol asked a multitude of questions of Alex and Piper about their gallery. She was relatively impressed when Alex explained the gallery's concept of exclusive access to new artists for select buyers. "Of course you nor the guests you invite will pay the entry fee. It's the least we can do," Alex looked at Piper and grasped her hand, "for family."

Piper froze then looked at her mother who was not reacting in the least. "Did you put her under a spell?" Piper mouthed. She jolted as Cal kicked her under the table. Piper glared at him and tried to keep a blank expression as Cal was making faces at her.

"What's the name of your gallery Alexandra?" Carol sent a look at Cal.

"Errr right now, that's a secret. We are revealing that at the opening." Alex flashed an apologetic look towards Carol, hoping her explanation was enough.

"She won't even tell me Mother and the gallery is half mine. So does this mean you and dad will come?" Piper's voice was sprinkled with caution as well as jubilation.

Carol looked at her daughter. "I'll have to check my calendar, of course. But if this grand opening is important to you, I will make every effort to make it important to me as well."

Piper was beside herself with glee. "Thanks Mom, Dad. I've missed you, you know?" Piper's heartwarming smile was a blessing to Carol.

"We are going to be fairly busy until we get this first showing over." Alex spoke. "But I would like to invite you over to our house for Sunday dinner one week after the madness calms. If that wouldn't break the family tradition too much?"

"We'd love to," Carol answered. Everyone at the table had a shocked look on their faces. "What?" Carol questioned. "Don't I deserve a break every once in a while?" Bill and Cal were afraid to laugh. "Besides, you are family." Now Carol had a truly warm look on her face.

* * *

Alex again held the car door open for Piper then went around and slid in the driver's seat. "Whew. That was exhausting."

"Alex! What did you do to my mother?" Piper turned to her wife. "I have never seen her act that nice to anyone."

Alex shrugged. "Parents like me, I suppose. I just treated her with respect. Plus I think she really misses having you in her life." Alex grinned at Piper as she started the car. She placed the car into gear and grasped Piper's hand. "I really hope they will come to the opening."

"I think they will Alex. I think they will, errr Alexandra." They both laughed as Alex drove off.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! In addition to your every so excellent reviews, it's also decision time again. I think I know what type of artist(s) will be featured in the gallery opening. What types of art would you like to see or is there a story line you'd like to see for the gallery? I have a few drafted out, but I'm flexible!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This may**

* * *

Piper pushed back the latest batch of envelopes she had sorted through and began on the final e-mails. She had kept meticulous records of who had received invitations to the grand opening of the gallery as well as the RSVPs. She now had the final counts which she immediately relayed to the caterers. She also verified the number of servers and bartenders. She had double and triple checked everything off her to-do list. She wasn't sure who was more nervous about the opening – Alex or herself.

* * *

While most galleries look towards the future of a mutually beneficial, long-term relationship with an artist, Alex's goals were somewhat short term for the artists she chose to feature. She wanted her role to help jump start their career by building interest with high profile clients. She and Michael had agreed to do their due diligence and search out the most promising artists – not only narrative, but also ones who showed promise to be evolving with their work and engaging. They searched out artists for their whole story and journey, not just for this year's trends. Spending extended time with each artist not only gave Michael and Alex an idea of him or her as a person but also which clients would respond well to that particular artist.

Michael and Alex had chosen to go surprisingly simple with the grand opening artists with an eclectic mix. Three had been selected: one whose abstract work was done primarily with acrylics, another who focused on creations with recycled goods, and a photographer. Each artist was asked to select a showcase piece which would be highlighted at the front of the gallery.

Michael had been approached by a student at the local university about showcasing her various types of prints. So Michael decided to test out her skills and had her create silkscreen prints of each showcase piece. These were placed on high quality white shirts with details about the piece and the artist printed on the back. The servers and other workers would be wearing these shirts along with black pants or skirts on the night of the opening. Michael thought it would be yet another way to showcase the artists and to give their gallery an identity separate from the others.

* * *

After months of hard work and preparation, the night of the gallery opening had arrived. Piper had her locks teased out in a voluminous curly fashion, tumbling around her shoulders. She had selected a clingy red dress which finished below the knee and completed her ensemble with red heels. "Heels always make your legs sexy," she had remembered Alex saying as she selected the foot ware. Alex wore a glossy black dress which hung straight down to mid-thigh with her slightly wavy hair pulled back at the nape of her neck.

Both women steeled themselves as they readied to make their way to the first floor of the warehouse where their dreams awaited them. There were two open bars in the courtyard with light music playing as the lights shifted soft colors against the walls. The artwork displayed outside was highlighted with a strategically soft spotlight. Servers were readied to roam the crowds with trays of champagne and canapes. Michael awaited the pair and hugged them both nervously.

"Don't you just look smashing in your tuxedo?" Piper chirped as she snagged a glass of champagne from a nearby server.

A smile was all Michael could do without throwing up all over his highly glossed shoes. "Thanks." He rocked from foot to foot nervously.

"Two drink limit tonight Piper. We have to be alert." Alex was doing her best to not show how edgy she was, especially after taking a look at the green tinge in Michael's face. Piper simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

The evening was progressing splendidly. Within an hour of opening, Piper was told by the doorman that over 75% of the guest list had arrived. Regardless of her awareness of how diligent Michael and Alex had been in their decisions on the guest list, Piper was impressed at the turn out. As she looked around the room, she saw a familiar couple talking to the photographer artist. Words could not explain how absolutely shocked she was to see Carol and Bill not only there, but also interacting with an artist. As the conversation seemed animated, she stood back. They were discussing a large black and white photo of an old house, covered in moss with a dilapidated antique pick-up parked not too far away. Limbs from an old oak tree swayed out of focus in the forefront of the picture. Piper was astounded to see the artist pull out a slip of card-stock, make a few notations, and slip it into the corner of a frame of a photograph the three had been discussing. Piper could not hold back any longer and approached her parents. She was spellbound once she realized that word SOLD was printed on the slip along with the Chapman's pre-assigned buyer number.

The artist was beaming brightly as Piper approached. She embraced Piper warmly and turned to introduce the couple. "Piper, I'd like you to meet Bill and Carol. They just gave me my first sale. Isn't that exciting?" She turned back to the couple and said, "This is one of the owners of the gallery. I think you will like her."

"I'm beginning think they just might." Piper murmured. A little louder, she said, "I certainly hope so. They are my parents. I'm proud of your sale, congratulations. It will have a good home." Piper turned to her parents, trying to hide her extreme surprise to see her parents. Giving them each a brief hug, she stated, "I am so glad you could make it. I appreciate your supporting one of our artists."

Bill patted her on the arm and motioned to the photo they had purchased. "This could have been taken at Grandpa's house. I'm just glad we are the first to have seen it. I believe I would have been disappointed had I not been able to give it a place in our home." Bill seemed pleased with himself.

Piper walked her parents around the gallery a bit, pointing out some of her personal favorites and introducing them to various artists and attendees. She was sure her mother was getting a kick out of being a VIP.

* * *

Eventually Piper had to excuse herself to ready for the unveiling of the gallery name and sign. She met Alex and Michael by the office. "You won't believe who is here," Piper whispered. "My parents! And they bought a piece. Can you believe it?"

Alex simply smiled and kissed her wife. She was much too nervous to do anything else.

Michael made a brief announcement they were about to reveal the name of the gallery and to have the official ribbon cutting. He invited those who wished to observe to join them out front.

Once the gallery had emptied to the street, a wide ribbon was fastened between two posts that had been situated on either side of the doorway. Red light was leaking from the edges of the oil cloth hanging over the sign above the windows the warehouse. Alex had made Piper promise to stay inside and away from the windows as the sign was being affixed to the wall and covered.

Alex and Michael both gave short speeches about the contribution of art to society and what they were hoping to do with the gallery. Ceremoniously, Alex and Michael each grasped an edge of the oil cloth and gently pulled it off of the sign. Two words shone in bright red neon letters – Vauseman Art. There was a brief moment of quietness as everyone looked at the sign then the clapping started. Alex and Piper held either side of the ribbon as Michael cut it with the over-sized scissors.

After posing for pictures, Alex announced to the crowd. "Now, back to the party! Let's go buy some art!"

Alex reached out for Piper to hold her hand as they re-entered the building. Piper had moved back to the middle of the street and was standing, staring at the sign. Alex approached her cautiously. "Babe, we need to get back inside. Come on." Piper lowered her eyes from the sign to meet Alex's then Alex noticed the wetness hanging on the corner of Piper's eyes. "Hey. What's wrong? Don't you like the name?

Piper sniffled and gently dabbed the corner of her eyes so as to not smear her make-up. "Al, it's perfect. Absolutely perfect." She reached up to embrace Alex and then allowed herself to be led back inside.

* * *

When the night was finally over, Alex invited Michael and his partner to stay a little bit longer. The three snagged drinks as the bartenders closed their stations and then made their way to the third floor. Michael dramatically threw himself on the couch. "Damn Alex. I do believe that was the most nerve wracking experience of my life."

His boyfriend threw a napkin at him. "Stop being such a drama queen. Queen. Where is Piper Alex?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "She insisted on finalizing things downstairs. I'm not sure she understands the concept behind paying other people to work for us. I'm sure she'll be up soon. Anyway, what do you think Michael? Besides the stress, do you have a good feeling about this?"

"Hell yeah sister. We did good!"

Piper eventually dragged in and fell lifeless on the chair closest to Alex. "I. Am. So. Tired."

"Now who's being dramatic," Michael laughed.

"I haven't done the final counts yet. But if my early estimates are right, there are confirmed sales on about 40% of the pieces and at least one interest on most of the remaining. You two certainly picked suitable clients to attend this opening. I would have never imagined we would have sold so much. The artists were beside themselves and were going out together to celebrate. I told them not even think of coming by tomorrow, that Monday afternoon would be the earliest I would talk to them."

A collective sigh of relief went around the room. "That's the best news I've heard all night." Alex leaned over and pulled Piper's hands to her lips. "Thanks for all of your work on this. We couldn't have done it without you."

* * *

 **A/N: This has been my most difficult chapter to write as …frankly… this isn't my scene. I'm working on making the chapters longer. Sometimes I have it in me, sometimes I don't. Thanks go out again to all who read this and even more so to those of you who take time out to review. Your comments really do push me to keep this story going. I can only hope it's going in a direction you enjoy. As for me - I repeat - it's all about the Vauseman fluff.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex and Piper were both readying themselves for the day. Alex was headed to the center and Piper was going to follow in a few hours. As usual, Alex filled her thermos with the leftover coffee from the pot to keep her caffeine habit alive at work. "I'll miss you." Alex kissed Piper tenderly.

"For what, all of two or three hours? You are silly Al." Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and squeezed tightly. "That's okay, I'll miss you, too."

Piper was headed to the gallery office downstairs to work on finalizing packing and shipping arrangements from the showing that weekend. Rather than brew an entire carafe of coffee for just a cup or two, she decided to visit the shop across the street. The barista was one of Piper's favorites and immediately started a conversation about the new gallery. "The sign looks amazing and I admit that I took a peek in the windows on my way in to work this morning. The work I could see was amazing. Piper promised to let her in for a proper viewing before the packers came the next day. After a short visit, Piper saw that "her and Alex's" booth was open so she decided to stay a little while, reminisce perhaps.

She gazed around the room, taking in the people, smelling the aromas. Her mind drifted back to that late afternoon, the one that inevitably had altered her life path forever. Alex had been her normal brazen self by inviting herself to take a seat across from Piper. From that very moment, things had been so easy between them, destiny. Piper looked down at her ring, twirling in on her finger as the memories flooding over her filled her with such warmth.

As her thoughts came back to the present, Piper felt an odd prickly feeling on the back of her neck as if she was being watched. Piper tensed as she slowly looked around the room. She immediately felt vulnerable without the gun that she had carried for those many weeks after the attack in her loft. Slowly looking around, her eyes passed over a woman sitting in the front corner of the room. The woman's eyes grew wild as their gazes locked and she immediately dropped her eyes to the pad of paper in her lap. She shifted her body so that she was no longer facing Piper and just sat there, unmoving.

The barista was clearing tables so Piper motioned her over. Nodding towards the woman who had been staring at her, Piper quietly inquired about how long she had been there or if she was a regular.

The barista shook her head. "I can't tell you much. She started coming in a week ago. She always orders one large coffee and sits right there. She's always writing in that pad or sketching. Come to think of it, I think I may have seen her across the street a few times. Sorry Piper. I don't know anything about her."

Piper thanked the barista and looked back over at the woman who was again caught staring. _To hell with this._ Piper refused to live her life in fear anymore. Piper stood quickly and headed towards the stranger. A panicked look crossed the woman's face, and she bolted for the door. Piper didn't bother to try to see which way she headed. As Piper turned to retrieve her own coffee, her foot made contact with a wadded ball of paper. Piper bent to retrieve the trash and straightened out the paper.

Piper's knees weakened as she sank to the chair in which the other woman sat. A sketch of their new sign adorned one side of the page and one of Alex on the other. Beneath were the words: Vauseman Art = Alex Vause Question marks were under the equal sign. Alex Vause = CIA. The CIA was crossed out and replaced by FBI. Exclamation marks were under that equal sign. There was another hastily drawn sketch that looked eerily like Piper and a description. Blonde. Blue. 5'9". Accomplice? Spy? Piper's vision went blurry as sweat began to bead on her forehead.

"Piper? Piper! Are you okay?" Piper could hear a voice faint in the background of the pounding noise in her head. She jumped up and tripped over the chair as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Piper hey. It's ok. It's ok. You're safe." Piper allowed gentle hands to ease her back into the chair. Finally Piper realized the voice and hands belonged to her barista. She tried to slow her breathing and calm her racing heart. The panic attack had struck quickly and was not letting go easily.

Piper could not function to find the words to explain what was happening. She just looked at her friend and headed out the door to the warehouse across the street with the paper clutched in her tense fist. Shoving it in her pocket, she keyed herself through the alarm of the gallery and made it to the downstairs office. Punching Alex's office number, Piper re-armed the alarm and checked and double checked the system.

"Hey babe. Are you on your way in?" Alex answered the phone cheerfully.

"Alex." Piper was still breathless.

"Piper?" Alex was alarmed at how Piper sounded. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"Alex. Home now. Come home. Now." Piper disconnected.

Alex did not hesitate a moment as she grabbed her jacket and flew out the door. As she jogged towards the warehouse, she pulled out her phone and checked the security system app. There had been no intrusions and the only codes used recently were her own and Piper's. This eased Alex's mind somewhat, but something had her wife terrified which in turn terrified her.

Alex keyed herself in and immediately went to the office since that's the line Piper had called from. No Piper. The freight elevator took forever to get to the second floor. No Piper. The stairs were lowered so Alex took the quicker route to the third floor. Piper was at the kitchen bar, handgun laying in front of her. Bullets were scattered on the bar and floor. Piper's hands were shaking as she was trying to load the clip. "Fuck!" Piper swore as another bullet dropped to the ground.

Alex was instantly by Piper's side. She wrapped one arm around Piper and took the clip out of her trembling hands with the other. Pulling Piper into her, Alex comforted her the best she could without knowing what was wrong. For Piper to be shaking so much and reloading the gun, something major must have happened. Alex guided Piper over to the couch, gently pulled her down and wrapped her arms and legs around her, holding her tightly.

They sat that way for a while, until Alex felt Piper's tension ease up and her body relax into Alex's some. "Hey babe."

"Hey."

"What's going on Pipes?" Alex kissed Piper's neck. "You are safe now."

"I don't think we are Alex. We are being followed again."

Alex's concern grew tenfold at this remark as Piper's therapist had said that a relapse might occur due to the nature of PTSD. She had told Alex if that seemed to be happening to simply listen to Piper then get her in for an appointment as soon as possible. "Piper, what happened today?"

Piper calmly told her about the woman staring at her in the coffee shop and how the barista said the stranger had just showed up one day. Alex was trying to not be frustrated as she knew how debilitating a PTSD episode could be. She hoped Piper's therapist could see her for an emergency appointment tonight or first thing in the morning.

Piper pulled away from Alex so she could see her face. "You believe me, right Al? It's like Costa Rica all over again when we were being followed by Kubra's men."

Alex remained neutral, trying not to agree or disagree.

Piper reached into her pocket and pulled out the rumpled paper. "You have to believe me Alex. She left this behind. I found it by her chair."

Alex took the paper. _What the fuck?_ Alex's mind started churning through all Kubra's associates. She had seriously thought everyone had been neutralized months earlier. Alex now knew why Piper was so terrified and she tried to keep the same terror off her face. It would not be healthy for Piper to see fear in Alex right now.

"Hey Pipes. It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. I'll call Caputo and have his guys go over the security tapes and see if they can find anything suspicious. Meanwhile have faith in me. I'll never let anyone harm you Piper Vause. Never." Piper relaxed back into Alex yet had a death grip on her arm.

Wriggling enough to get her cell phone free, Alex made a few phone calls. Caputo wanted to involve the local police and arranged for them to go in to give a statement to the police and meet with a sketch artist. Caputo's team were going to retrieve the security tapes and begin reviewing the footage.

* * *

At the station, Piper gave her statement then spent some time with the sketch artist trying to recreate the woman's face. Piper's nerves were so shot, she didn't have much faith in her power of recall but she tried nonetheless. As they were wrapping up, the lead investigator spoke with Alex. "No crime has been committed, just so you know. There's not much we can do with drawings on a piece of paper."

"Just do the fucking analysis and get the report and sketch to agent Caputo over at the FBI. Here's his card." Alex flipped it on top of the drawing. She paused momentarily looking at the sketch. The artist had rendered a thin woman, rectangular face, narrow eyes with a mouth set in a thin line. Her short cropped hair had somehow been rendered white by the artist's pencil. Alex looked more intently, reaching back in her memory when the detective scooped up all the paperwork and Caputo's card and tossed in an expandable folder, breaking Alex's thoughts. She collected her things to return home.

Piper gripped Alex's hand tightly throughout the cab home. Laying her head on Alex's shoulder, she whispered. "Thanks for believing me Alex."

Alex turned her head slightly to kiss the top of Piper's head. "Sure thing kid. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise. We both will be extra vigilant until it's over."

* * *

The next morning Piper got back into her routine. Alex had Michael contact the three artists to meet him at the gallery to help him oversee the packers and shippers at the gallery. This would allow Piper to be at the center to not only work with her students but where Alex could keep an eye on her. She did not want Piper to feel so unsafe as to have to pack a loaded pistol with her everywhere.

More sales had gone through since the showing, so most of the pieces were being shipped directly to their new owners. While the artists and packers were working, Michael took time to update the website. He opened up the database where Piper had organized everything and was astounded by the numbers. _You may just be onto something here Vause._ Michael himself had sold many works in conjunction with his association to Alex, so he definitely knew the power of Alex Vause.

Michael found another file on the computer labeled _Comment Cards_. When he opened it, he realized that Piper had indexed all of the comment cards that patrons had left during the showing. They were even categorized by category. One thing in particular stood out to him that he did not expect. There were multiple comments on the shirts worn by the staff – the ones with print screens of the artists' feature piece. Numerous patrons inquired about purchasing the shirts or prints made from the silk-screen itself. Michael made note to talk to Alex about this expansion opportunity for the artists. It would probably be a lot more work, but if the artists were interested in doing the leg-work, he was sure Alex would support it.

* * *

Things were going smoothly at the center when Caputo contacted Alex. He told her they had something they'd like for Piper and Alex to take a look at and wanted them to stop by after work. Alex said she'd get back with him. Alex had already spoken with Piper's therapist to get her an appointment that evening. She called back and gave her a quick run-down of what Caputo had said. Alex was concerned that seeing the security footage might send Piper over the edge. Her therapist said that whatever was on that footage was reality and that Piper was going to have to face it regardless. She encouraged Alex to take Piper by the station then come by her office. Half an hour wouldn't make a difference. Alex texted Caputo and confirmed they'd be by the field office after work.

When Alex told Piper they were needed at the FBI office, she could see the anxiety build up in Piper's entire body. Her eyes were flitting from side to side and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Alex reached out and held her hand. "It's going to be okay Piper. We just need to look at some security camera clips." Piper took a deep breath and agreed.

* * *

"That's her. That's fucking her." Piper jumped back nearly falling over out of her chair. The agent had run a few clips of a woman in jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt. Alex steadied Piper with a hand on the small of her back.

"Piper, are you sure? You can't really see her face." Alex kept her voice calm and steady.

"It's the way she carries herself and that sweatshirt. I know it's her."

The agent flipped off the videos then spoke. "Well we pulled those clips because it seemed as though she kept appearing at odd times over a period of several days. We couldn't get any good shots of her face. She seems to know where the cameras are. So she's definitely someone we want to keep an eye out for. A detective from your precinct sent us Piper's statement, a copy of the note, and the composite sketch. This footage, along with wanting to cooperate with the feds, will ensure the police keep an extra eye on your place."

Piper's relief was evident. Alex kept her hand on Piper's back, ensuring her through constant touch. "Thanks and let Caputo know I appreciate his help on this as well."

"Will do Vause. Let us know what else we can do. I'll make the call to the precinct right now."

* * *

After Piper met with her therapist, the couple returned to the warehouse. There was indeed a patrol car sitting outside the building. Alex approached the officer and introduced herself and Piper. "Thanks for doing this. I'm sure once this stalker gets the message, she'll give up."

"Just doing my job ma'am. Let us know if you see or hear anything."

The couple made their way to the third floor. Piper kicked off her shoes and poured out some food for Felix who was purring up a storm, rubbing himself all over her. "I love you, too, big boy." She then splayed out on the couch.

Alex opened the refrigerator and stuck her head in to take inventory of the contents. "Beer, wine, or something harder?"

"A beer is easiest. In fact, can I just share yours? I'm not sure I could even finish a whole one myself."

Alex opened a beer and took a seat next to Piper. She offered Piper the beer after taking a drink herself. "We're going to see an end to all of this. You know that, right?"

Piper peered over at Alex. "I hope so. I thought we were past all this. But as long as I have you, I know I'll be fine."

Soon the two were snuggled into their bed on the second floor with Felix curled around Piper's feet. Piper had propped open one of the bedroom windows and turned up the heat. Alex had never understood this, but Piper said the fresh air helped her sleep. Piper drifted off to sleep quickly with Alex not too far behind her.

* * *

Alex was jolted awake by a shout coming through the open window. "Stop! Police!" She looked outside in time to see the officer who was in front of their building racing between the alley between their warehouse and the next, gun in hand.

Quickly rolling out of bed, Alex threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, pulled on her shoes and went to Piper's side of the bed. Piper was just now coming to. "Piper. Don't go anywhere. Okay? I'm going to see what's going on outside."

Piper looked at her petrified. "Alex! No! What if something happens to you?"

Alex grabbed the gun from the nightstand, then thought again. She laid the gun outside of the drawer where Piper could see it. "I'll be okay Piper. I promise." Alex looked outside again only to hear a chase giving way though the alley. She grabbed a large flashlight and ventured outside just far enough to see the police car door standing open and to hear the approaching sirens. Another squad screeched to a halt outside the warehouse and another officer leapt out. He headed in the same direction Alex had heard the others go. Alex was not irrational enough to follow and waited by the cars.

Eventually the officers gave up and made their way back to the squads to find Alex leaned up against one of them, waiting. The initial officer said that he saw someone walk past the warehouse and a few minutes return from the other direction. The person then peered into the gallery window and cut up the alley. That's when he decided to question them. As soon as he opened the door, the person took off so he gave chase. "I thought it was a female, but damn she could run. I think she dropped something."

The two officers walked towards the alley in which the perp had fled, shining their flashlights left and right. Alex had not been told to stay back, so she followed at a safe distance. "I found something," the second officer shouted as he shined his flashlight on an object that had been hastily flung to the ground. He gingerly picked it up with his gloved hand. "It's a notebook." Using the tip of his pen, he flipped through a few pages.

Alex looked over the officers shoulders and paled. Each page had detailed notations of Alex and Piper's schedule – what time they left, what time they returned home – along with details about the center as well as the gallery opening. The descriptions were exhaustive and accompanied with very specific dates and times. There were also sketches similar to the one Piper had found wadded up on the floor of the coffee shop.

This time, it was Alex's whose knees buckled as she realized that someone had been doing more than simply watching them. They were preparing for an attack.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper peered down from the second story window directly above where Alex and the two officers were examining what appeared to be a notebook one of the officers had found. She was perplexed as Alex looked almost frightened. The first officer retrieved a brown paper bag from the trunk of the car and sealed the notebook within. After making a few notations, he initialed the evidence seal. Alex shook hands with both officers and returned to the warehouse.

Piper was waiting for her at the elevator door. "Well? What happened?"

"Apparently she was faster than our city's finest and gave them the slip. But she tossed her notebook. The one guy took into to be processed for prints."

"What was in the notebook Al?" Piper's look was deeply intense. Alex merely looked at Piper. "Alex? Tell me. Please?"

"Not tonight Pipes. Can we just go back to bed? I need to feel close to you, to hold you and to be held by you."

Begrudgingly Piper gave in and returned to bed. In an inexplicable change of character though, Alex asked Piper to hold her. Piper laid on her back, with her arms wrapped around Alex's shoulder and back, holding her just as Alex had held her for so many nights before. Alex wrapped an arm around Piper's waist and moved in close. Piper hooked one leg around Alex's to pull her body as close as possible. She knew from experience that maximum skin-on-skin contact was the most comfort a lover could provide.

* * *

The next morning Piper did not bring up the notebook nor would Alex offer any details. The silent agreement between them made the morning go much more smoothly than if Piper had pressured Alex for particulars. Those would come soon enough. Both women walked to the center together then went their separate ways to their own jobs.

That afternoon, Alex realized exactly how preoccupied this entire ordeal was making her. Her struggles to concentrate on her work made her uncomfortable. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number to the lead detective.

"Ms. Vause. I was just about to call you." The detective was matter of fact with his words. "I need you to bring Piper down to the station."

"Piper? Why?"

"I need her to view a line up. We are fairly certain we caught your stalker, but we need visual verification from your wife."

"That was fast." Alex knew enough about the justice system to not be relieved just yet. "What happened?"

"The notebook from last night was covered in the finger prints from one person. We ran the prints and immediately got a hit. Apparently this woman has been in prison upstate." Alex tensed at the word prison. Her record had been expunged so there was no way the detective could know she, too, had been in prison. "She was recently released on parole, so I made a call to her parole officer bright and early this morning. Apparently the woman may be a little nuts but doesn't have a violent background. She's made all of her check-ins and is complying with parole. I had a patrol car swing by the half-way house and it's like she was waiting on them. Regardless she didn't give them any trouble. She's not talking though. So I need you to bring Piper in to ID her."

Alex's entire body tensed. Her teeth were gritted as she asked. "What's this woman's name?"

"I can't divulge that right now. It's still an open case and she hasn't been positively identified. We are still trying to determine if she's even committed a crime. There were no direct threats in the notebook. The best we have right now is misdemeanor stalking. But that may be enough to violate her parole and send her back to the pen."

Alex let out a frustrated breath. "Okay. I'll get Piper right now and we'll be down shortly."

* * *

Alex straightened the piles on her desk then went down to the education area to find Piper. She stopped outside of the window to watch Piper. The GED program was gaining popularity even though this afternoon's class was small. Alex could never get tired of watching Piper, particularly when Piper was unaware she was being watched. There were three students: a pair of goth teenagers dressed in black, matching spiked jackets slung over the backs of their chairs and a slightly older woman who Alex guessed at mid- to late-20's. The woman was fairly modestly dressed, especially compared to the teens, yet Alex caught glimpse of the tail end of a wicked sleeve tattoo peeking out just below her elbow.

The three were sitting at a long table with Piper perched on the edge of a single desk in front of them. The students watched her intently as she was describing something in quite the animated fashion. Piper lifted her eyes briefly and caught Alex watching her. _Busted._ She motioned for Alex to come into the classroom. "Guys, this is Alex Vause. She's the in-house legal counsel here at the GLBT Center. She is always willing to help you with your problems – legal or otherwise. I think you will find her very approachable."

One of the boys hesitantly raised his hand. Piper laughed. "You don't have to raise your hand Eric."

"Vause. Isn't that your last name Piper?"

Piper nodded and held out her left hand. "Alex is my wife."

"Cool." Eric was impressed. "But dude, is that like allowed, official I mean? Is she really your wife?"

The other boy threw a pencil at him. "Yes stupid, haven't you paid attention to the news? The Supreme Court legalized gay marriage in all fifty states last year. Come on. What kind of fag are you? Don't you follow the news for our kind?" The room exploded with laughter.

Alex walked to the front of the class. "Hi guys. I'm glad to see you all here. And like Piper said, I'm always willing to help you out in a jam – personal or legal." She distributed her business cards to the three students then went and sat at the back of the class.

Piper wrapped up class and came to sit on Alex's lap. "To what do I own the pleasure of your visit Mrs. Vause?"

"What I can't come watch my wife?"

"You creeper! Seriously what's up?"

"We need to go downtown for a line up. The police think they have identified the stalker." Piper swallowed nervously. "It's okay Pipes. I'll be right beside you. The sooner we go, the sooner this is over with." Alex left out the part about the police struggling with a crime to charge the woman with.

* * *

Alex parked their car, got out and rounded to the other side to open the door for Piper. She always insisted that it made her feel chivalrous. The two grasped hands. With a quick kiss, they turned to enter the station.

Soon both women were in a darkened room with a panel of one way glass. The detective explained the process to Piper. "They won't be able to see you Piper. There will be five woman, all of similar look and stature. They will first be facing you, then we'll have them turn to either side so that you can see their profile. If you recognize one as the woman you saw in the coffee shop, tell me her number. Remember, they **cannot** see you. You are safe." The three heard shuffles in the adjacent room as women were led into the lineup area. "Ready?"

Piper nodded. The detective leaned over and flipped a switch to brighten the opposite room so the women could be seen. Piper immediately gasped and jumped backwards into Alex. Alex sucked in a sharp breath. Piper turned to Alex. "She's there. I recognize her." Alex's eyes grew wide.

The detective asked Piper, "Are you sure?" Piper bobbed her head, shaken. Alex was quiet, staring at Piper. "Which number is she Piper?" Both the detective and Alex leaned forward to hear Piper's response.

"#2. The woman in the orange scrub shirt. #2."

Alex's voice went hoarse as she whispered. " _Lolly._ " She turned to the detective. "I fucking know her. That's Lolly. Let me talk to her."

The detective looked at his paperwork to verify the number. "Lolly Whitehall. How'd you know her name Alex? I am positive I didn't tell you over the phone."

"I just know her. Let me talk to her. NOW." Red patches were creeping up from Alex's chest and neck to her face. She was trembling.

"Hang on Ms. Vause." The detective shut off the viewing light and stepped outside the room.

Piper grasped Alex's shoulders. "Alex. Are you okay? What's going on? You know her?"

"Yes?"

"How?"

"Litchfield. These guys don't know the connection because my record was expunged. But Piper, she's harmless. I can't BELIEVE I didn't see this. I promise Pipes, she's not dangerous. I just need to talk to her." Alex held Piper's inquiring gaze. "Can you trust me to explain it to you after I talk to her?" Alex had calmed to the point where she was no longer shaking but the redness across her neck and face was still evident. Piper nodded.

The detective came back in with a sergeant in tow. "Alex. I need to know how you know this woman. She's been stalking you."

"I just know her okay, from a long time ago. Let me talk to her and we can clear this all up, case closed." Alex was extremely adamant with her demand. The detective looked at his sergeant who shrugged her shoulders as if to say "go ahead."

"Okay Ms. Vause. But let me remind you this is highly unusual."

"My entire life has been _highly unusual_. I don't mind if you observe but no sound. There shouldn't be any indication that there is anyone but me in that room with her. Understood?" Alex turned to Piper and said once more, "Trust me Pipes. It's going to be okay. Make sure they don't listen, alright?"

The detective unlocked the interview room where Lolly had been handcuffed to the table. Alex had insisted that wasn't necessary, but the detective demanded she stayed restrained until resolution was reached. He didn't want anybody attacked on his watch. The detective, sergeant and Piper watched from the observation room. Lolly's head was laying on the table, face hidden in the crook of her arm. The oversized orange top and bottom swallowed her small frame.

As the door clicked shut, Lolly lifted her head and looked towards the entrance. Alarm instantly crossed her face as she recognized Alex. "NO!" She struggled against the cuff secured to the table so severely that Alex feared she would injure herself. "No. Help officer. She's going to attack me. Officer!"

Alex kept her voice quiet and calm as she crouched in a non-threatening position by the door. "Lolly. Shhh Lolly. It's okay Lolly. It's me, Alex. Remember."

"I know who you are Alex Vause. You are one of them." Lolly kept tugging at the cuff in an attempt to escape.

"Lolly. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. **We** aren't going to hurt you." Alex took a few crab steps forward. "Lolly." Although Lolly's eyes were still darting around looking for others, she quit tugging at her cuff. Alex motioned to the chair across from Lolly. "Can I sit Lolly? Is that okay?" Lolly nodded. Alex slowly made her way to the chair. "It's nice to see you again. I heard you just got out. Congrats. You managed to survive a long time in there."

"You know what they say, 'once you go to psych, you never come out.'"

"You got out Lolly. Look at you."

Lolly looked down at her clothes. "Back in orange though. I never thought I'd be back in orange."

"We'll see what we can do about that soon Lolly. I'm going to help you. Are you seeing a doctor?" Lolly shook her head. "What about meds? Are you taking your meds still?" Lolly shook her head. Alex was infuriated. The system was notorious for just dumping these women back on the street with no follow-up care or support. No wonder most of them ended up right back in prison or worse off dead. Then again maybe dead was the better choice.

"Lolly," Alex asked. "Why have you been following me? And my wife? You scared her, especially the other day in the coffee shop."

"The NSA. They've been infiltrated." Lolly was whispering. She motioned Alex to lean forward which Alex did, cautiously. "This whole place is completely bugged. They've been gathering information on me, and they're trying to frame me for treason, and for terrorism." Alex's head snapped back as she recognized these words. She and Lolly had the exact same conversation in the prison bathroom after Lolly had pulled a shard of glass on her which resulted in Alex almost choking Lolly to death. "Alex, Alex. I know you are one of them. I'll cooperate. I promise. Let me work with you." Lolly reached over with her free hand, grasping at Alex's arm.

Alex was struggling to keep her voice quiet and calm. "Lolly, nobody has this place bugged. You are in a safe place, a police station. You haven't been charged with anything. It would be illegal for them to listen in, okay?" Alex realized that Lolly was beginning to freak out again and decided her only option was to again play along. It was the only way she was getting Lolly out of jail and obtain the help she needed, not locked up in some city run hospital. "Okay, okay Whitehall. You've got me. I'm FBI though but shhh I'm a double agent. I had to let them arrest you so they wouldn't figure out we are working together and take us both out." Lolly crouched her head even lower to the table, listening intently. "They think I'm a lawyer Lolly. Let me go out and talk to them. I'll see what I can do to get you out of here. But you gotta tell them I'm your lawyer. Deal? We do this together." Lolly nodded and sat back in her chair, loosening the tension on her cuffed hand.

Alex knocked on the door to be let out and met the detective outside. Once the door was closed, Alex told the detective, "I am willing to take full responsibility for her. Like you said, no crime has been committed. She just needs a little help."

"I've already called her parole officer."

"You can't violate her. She hasn't done anything. I said I'd take responsibility for her." Alex stuck her hand in her pocket and wrapped her hand around her wallet. "Besides, Piper nor I will press charges, so whatever you may do won't stick."

"That's not up to me anymore. She's staying overnight until her parole officer can get to her. She scared your wife pretty bad. And from the report I read this morning you were pretty shook up yesterday yourself."

Alex withdrew her wallet and plucked out two cards. She showed him her bar card then handed her business card to the detective. "I'm now officially Ms. Whitehall's attorney. Since she's not being officially charged with anything, I'd like her released now." The detective's eyes widened in shock. "Don't make me be a hard ass detective. Please? I'll go wait with my client while you finish the paperwork." Alex glanced at her watch. "I'll give you about, oh, ten minutes before we just walk, and that's being generous." Alex turned and motioned for the officer to let her back in the room. "Please uncuff my client while you are here, too."

Lolly just stared at Alex. Alex gave her a slight head shake. Once the door was back closed, Alex spoke. "Remember, I'm your lawyer, right?" Lolly nodded.

"We are getting out of here soon. How attached were you to the clothes you came in with?" Lolly was confused. "If they aren't here in," Alex looked at her watch, "eight minutes, we are just walking out. I'll buy you new clothes."

* * *

Right under the wire for the deadline, the detective returned along with Lolly's bag of personal effects and paperwork. He pointed at the restroom down the hall for her to change. Alex assured Lolly things were solid and elicited a promise for her to return back immediately after changing. Alex stood outside the restroom just in case.

Piper joined Alex in the hallway. "You have ruffled some feathers Al. What's happening?"

"If I had been thinking clearly, this ordeal would have been stopped when I saw the police sketch. You and the artist nailed her Piper. I should have recognized her then but it's been so many years. We're taking her back to the half-way house tonight, then I'll give you more details. I don't want to say more here."

Piper and Lolly both shirked back when they saw each other upon Lolly's exit. "It's okay," Alex told them both. She introduced them and made promises to each that the other wouldn't hurt them. When Alex dropped Lolly off, she went inside to explain the Lolly's situation. She gave the night manager her card and promised to return first thing in the morning.

* * *

Alex began her story on the way home and did not stop until the two were in their living room. "She's legitimately crazy Piper, paranoia. This," Alex motioned between them and the coffee shop across the street and the alley, "this I blame on the system. They terminated what shitty mental health care that was provided in prison and just released her. She doesn't even have access to a psychiatrist for her medication. I'm surprised she didn't have a psychotic break like the one she almost had at Litchfield."

Piper had been listening intently to Alex the entire time. "Alex she terrifies me. I trust you, but I am scared beyond words."

Alex reached for both of Piper's hands. "Love, I will never again put you in any situation that would harm you. We have a warehouse that's alarmed like a fortress. I'll even hire you a body guard if that makes you feel better. But I promise, Lolly is not a danger."

Piper squinted her eyes. "Will you guard my body?" She winked.

"Hell yeah," Alex laughed. "Anyway, I think she just needs a stay at a short term private facility to get her meds balanced. With regular psychiatrist visits and psychologist visits just in case, she'll be fine. I'll put a squeeze on the feds to pay but I'll go out of pocket if I have to."

"Alex you can't save the world, you know?"

"I know Pipes, but I can save my friends. My pals from prison, they were all I had for many years. If nothing else, I have to find a way to give back to them." Piper looked at her. "Have you ever heard the starfish story?" Piper hadn't, so Alex began telling the tale that her mother had told her many times when she was young. Alex had long since committed it to memory.

 _A young man is walking along the ocean and sees a beach on which thousands and thousands of starfish have washed ashore. Further along he sees an old man, walking slowly and stooping often, picking up one starfish after another and tossing each one gently into the ocean._

 _"_ _Why are you throwing starfish into the ocean?," he asks._

 _"_ _Because the sun is up and the tide is going out and if I don't throw them further in they will die."_

 _"_ _But, old man, don't you realize there are miles and miles of beach and starfish all along it! You can't possibly save them all, you can't even save one-tenth of them. In fact, even if you work all day, your efforts won't make any difference at all."_

 _The old man listened calmly and then bent down to pick up another starfish and threw it into the sea. "It made a difference to that one."_

* * *

Alex woke up early the next day to make a series of phone calls before she went to the half-way house to meet with the staff. Her first call was to pull some strings to get an immediate bed opening at a nearby private psychiatric facility that also provided out-patient follow-up care in the city. She gave them Caputo's information in case they needed help expediting the acquisition of Lolly's medical records from the penitentiary. She also left a message with Lolly's parole officer, asking her to meet her at the half-way house.

Fortunately Alex knew how the system worked from both sides-parolee and attorney. She stopped by her office to draw up the appropriate paperwork as well as to retrieve the faxed confirmation of acceptance at the psychiatric facility. Alex was at the half-way house by 9 am, right when the manager of residential services was to arrive to work. Alex gave her time to read through the paperwork from the night before as they waited for the parole officer to arrive before going further.

Upon the parole officer's arrival, Alex gave her a second copy of the paperwork and began the explanation she had prepared. She kept her prior knowledge of Lolly out of the conversation, speaking only as her attorney. She explained Lolly's previous mental instabilities of which the parole officer knew nothing. "Trust me. You'll have the rest of the paperwork Litchfield **forgot** to send you by the end of the week. Lolly was released almost directly out of the psych unit. I've arranged a bed for her in private facility. I'm asking for her to be released from the half-way house and temporarily show the hospital as her residence. After she is released, I will secure proper housing for Ms. Whitehall as well as gainful employment. I hope this is satisfactory to both of you so that I can get immediate approval to take her with me."

The manager eyed Caputo's card stapled to the file. "What's this? FBI?"

Alex had hastily instructed Piper to give Caputo's office a call and to let him know that he might be getting a few phone calls and that she'd update him later. "My reference. I'm legitimate."

The manager's eyebrows shot up. She asked Alex to wait in the foyer so that she and the parole officer could talk in private. Soon the door opened and Alex was invited back into the inner office. "All of the paperwork is in perfect order Ms. Vause. I'm not sure how you got all of this together in such a short period of time, but Lolly Whitehall will be released to your custody provided she is directly admitted to the facility. Please have them fax confirmation paperwork over this afternoon. I've radioed to the floor monitor to have Lolly notified to pack her belongings."

Alex's wait was not long as Lolly soon came down the stairwell carrying one small suitcase and a duffle bag. She was wary when she saw Alex who stood to greet her. Alex wasn't sure of Lolly's state of mind, so she simply said, "Hi Lolly. Are these all of your belongings? Do you need help?"

"Yup. This is all." Alex sighed in relief as Lolly seemed to be lucid.

Alex reached over and took the duffle. "Great, let's go."

On the way to the facility, Alex explained about the facility and after care. She reassured Lolly that this place was nothing like Litchfield or any of the other lock up units she had been previously.

"Why are you doing this Alex?" Lolly was gazing at the rolling country hills passing outside the car.

"Because Lolly. Because I can. I don't agree with how the system treats women with special needs, and this is my small contribution to try to right the wrongs that I can. I've been given lots of second chances. You deserve one as well."

Alex's mind drifted to the ocean. She mentally picked up a starfish and tossed it back into the ocean.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The first few paragraphs are dedicated to R117. May her forehead rest in peace**

* * *

Art is the most intense mode of individualism that the world has known. ~ Oscar Wilde

* * *

Piper leaned back slightly in Alex's office chair as she gingerly held the ice pack to her forehead. Alex was struggling to not snicker. "Tell me again how this happened."

"Alex. It's not funny. I can hear it in your voice."

"Hear what Pipes?"

"You are laughing at me." Piper peeked up at Alex who was doing her best to look solemn and serious.

"I'm just trying to determine how badly you are hurt."

"So I was jogging up the stairs and opened the fire door. Somehow I head butted it. Luckily no one was around. You know, I didn't even realize it had happened until after the pain kicked it." Alex couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. "Meanie." Piper stuck out her lower lip, pouting.

"Come on Pipes. You know it's quite comical. How did you not know you had hit the door?" Alex crouched in front of Piper and reached for the ice pack. "Let's take a look and see how injured you are." Piper swatted at Alex's hand as she reached for the ice pack. "It's just a small cut, no bruising."

Piper was still pouting. "I think it needs a kiss to help it stop hurting."

Alex gently kissed the cut. "Anywhere else hurt?" Piper nodded and pointed to the corner of her eye. Alex kissed there. Piper pointed to her jaw bone. Kissed. Finally Piper pointed to her lips. Alex gently kissed her, slowly and lovingly. "Better?"

Piper nodded. "I might find some more places that hurt by the time I get home though." She lowered the ice bag and did a sneak attack on Alex, pressing the still cold bag under Alex's shirt against her stomach.

Throwing her head back and laughing, Alex instinctively jumped back. "You little... And I was being sweet."

"Yeah but you laughed at me first." Piper stood up. "I think I'll be okay and I admit. It was funny." Something caught her eye and she walked over to Alex's desk. She picked up an intricate wire figurine, gently turning it over in her hands. "What's this?"

"It's a lion."

Piper rolled her eyes at Alex's reply. "I see that but where did you get it?

Alex walked over and took the figurine from Piper. "I don't know where it came from. It was sitting on my desk when I came in this morning. The center director got a horse rearing up on its hind legs, a stallion, I suppose. Her secretary had a large bird, an eagle maybe? They were just sitting on our desks when we came into work."

"It's very well made and a fitting animal, too." Piper admired the lion sitting in Alex's palm.

Alex nodded and gently placed the figurine back on her desk. "Whoever put it there, it was a pleasant surprise and a nice gift."

"I need to get to my classroom Al. I have some things to do before class. Thanks for the ice pack...even though you laughed and mocked my injuries." Piper grinned.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Alex leaned forward and gave Piper a long, slow kiss. "I will never tire of kissing you. You know that right?" Piper nodded. "Love you."

* * *

Piper pushed open the door to her classroom and flipped on the lights. The walls had GED posters taped up covering the majority of the space – formulas, hints, facts, and seasonal posters for history lessons. The students had made a number line that stretched across the top of two of the walls with zero being the corner. On a third wall there was a vertical number line where zero represented the floor and one the ceiling. It was marked off in fractions on one side, decimals on the other. Another wall was dedicated to writing including essays that would have received a perfect score on testing day.

As she approached her desk, she noticed that she, too, had a wire figure – a large cat. Laying her bag down, she picked up the cat and examined it, turning it around and around.

"It's a lioness," a soft voice came from the door. "To go with Vause's lion. A perfect match, just like you two." Suzanne looked at Piper, head tilted. One hand was fisted, held by her side, and the other, palm outstretched, was by her head.

Piper smiled warmly. "Suzanne. Come in." Suzanne pushed her mop bucket out of the way and walked over to Piper. "Did you make these Suzanne?" Suzanne dropped her eyes and gave a slight nod. "They are amazing Suzanne. I never knew you were so talented."

Suzanne looked up at Piper and allowed a tremendous grin to cross her face. "Mommy says it's my hobby." She raised the fist from her side towards Piper and opened her hand, presenting an object to Piper. "For both of you."

Piper felt her eyes begin to water. Laying in Suzanne's hand was an exquisitely crafted wire rose. She had even gone as far to paint the petals red and leaves green. Piper gently took the Rose and instinctively raised it to her nose. Suzanne covered her mouth and laughed. "It doesn't have a smell Piper."

Piper closed her eyes, took a deep whiff, and opened her eyes. "It just might Suzanne. It just might. Thank you so much. Have you made more of these?" Suzanne nodded. "May I see?" Suzanne turned, grabbed her mop bucket and walked towards her 'office'. Piper took advantage of Suzanne's back being turned to wipe the moisture from the corners of her eyes.

* * *

The supply closet was actually fairly roomy and had a medium sized desk and chair. Almost every surface was covered in the tiny sculptures. There was a wire house with a picket fence and a little wire family on some cases of cleaner. Several monkeys were dangling from the wire shelving units. A crocodile with wide open gaping jaws and a palm tree sat on the table. A giraffe peered over an empty can of soda. There were also other recognizable items such as the Eiffel Tower, an outline of Rodin's _The Thinker_ , the Louvre, even Mount Rushmore.

Piper was speechless as she took it all in. Turning to Suzanne, she motioned at the more iconic figures. "Did you see these in books?"

Suzanne shook her head. "No. After Grace was old enough to appreciate things, our parents took us on lots of trips. Everywhere they took her, they took me."

Piper was confused by Suzanne's comment. "Why would they not take you Suzanne? You're their daughter?"

Suzanne shook her head. "I'm different." Suzanne went to the desk and picked up a small picture frame, handing it to Piper. It was a family picture showing a tall, thin man standing next to a slender blonde woman, a blonde young girl holding hands with a much taller Suzanne. Each parent had a hand on a daughter's shoulder. The marble statue of Abraham Lincoln stood in the background.

Piper looked a while and handed the picture back. "It's evident they love you very much Suzanne. And I like you just exactly the way you are."

* * *

Piper returned to her class, forgetting all about not having the time to prepare as she had wished. Her thoughts were on Suzanne and her family. She looked over the students already milling about and wondered what each of their stories were. She then thought of her own story. While her mother had initially rejected her and Alex's relationship, she knew she was fortunate that her mother was coming around, warming up to Alex. Their family unit was whole again, no matter how dysfunctional.

After class, Piper wandered back to Alex's office. Alex motioned that she'd be off the phone shortly. Piper took advantage of the time to observe her partner. Alex's long black hair was loose today, falling down her back and over her shoulders. This is how Piper liked it best. Alex reached up and pulled her black rimmed glasses from her head to rest on the bridge of her nose, cradled the phone between her shoulder and neck, and began typing on her keyboard. Alex was so serious. So intense. She pulled her glasses off and placed the end of one earpiece in her mouth. And so fucking sexy. Alex finally ended the phone call, put her glasses on and pushed them back up on the top of her head. Piper just looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

"Can't I watch my wife while she works?"

"With that look?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say? She's sexy. And hot. And very, _very_ smart." Piper stared at Alex a moment longer. "Hey you got a minute? There is something I want to show you."

"Actually I'm about done for today. Let me shut down my computer and lock up my files." As she did this, Piper approached her desk and lay the rose next to the lion. Alex looked and picked it up. "Was this on your desk? It's even more amazing than the animals."

"No. I had a lioness to go with Leo here. _This_ was hand delivered."

Alex stood and pushed in the lock on the file cabinet. "A personal delivery huh? A single red rose no less. Should I be jealous?" Alex's eyes danced with merriment as she teased Piper.

Piper took Alex's hand and guided her down the hallway, stopping at the supply closet. "Do you have your master key?"

Alex raised her eyebrow at Piper. "Hmmm is this where you are talking me Pipes. Making me relive the days of long past where I was relegated to make women orgasm behind church pulpits and in supply closets?"

The Litchfield gang had shared all of Alex's sordid stories with Piper so she knew exactly what the references were to. Swatting Alex's chest with her hand, "just open the door."

"Wow." Alex took a step in and looked around at all of the wire structures in the room. I don't know what to say but wow. Crazy Eyes did all of this?"

" **Suzanne** did." Both women continued to peruse the figures. "Alex. Come look at this one. I didn't see it earlier."

Alex came up and placed her arm around Piper. There was a bookshelf with supplies but the top shelf had been cleared off for an elaborate structure. It was a wire room with a figure holding on to makeshift bars, round face pressed against the bars, peering out of her confined area. There was a lone bed in the back of the cell with an empty restraint dangling down.

"Powerful," was all Piper could manage.

"I heard horror stories about psych. I can only imagine how she survived in there. She's truly a strong person." Alex found herself examining the miniature sculptures with a new respect. "These are really detailed. They shouldn't be hidden in a janitor's closet. I wonder if she'd let us display some of them in the lobby."

Piper pondered this suggestion. "Why don't you call her sister Alex? Invite her, Suzanne and their parents for dinner at Grecco's on Friday. Ask her then.'

Alex nodded. "Speaking of food, let's go. I'm starving."

* * *

The five women and lone male were seated at one of the larger tables at Grecco's. Tony was his usual self, not allowing anyone to order. But suffice it to say that everyone was more than delighted with their food. Bella had chosen to serve family style so everyone could share.

Throughout the meal, conversation ranged from growing up to present life. The Warrens expressed how overjoyed they were to have Suzanne back in such close proximity on a permanent basis. It was evident that the Warrens were quite close and loved Suzanne immensely. Once the main course had been cleared and Tony had served coffee, Alex steered the conversation to the purpose she and Piper had invited them to dinner. Reaching back into her jacket pocket, she pulled out the lion, lioness, and rose, placing them on the table.

Mr. Warren chuckled. "Oh I see you have discovered Suzanne's hobby. I hope it hasn't interfered with her job."

"Not in the least sir." Alex directed her next comments directly to Suzanne. "You are very talented Suzanne. These are very complex and difficult to do in such detail in small scale." Mrs. Warren was beaming at Alex's praise. She reached for her daughters hand and grasped it. "Suzanne have you seen the paintings and sculptures at the center?" Suzanne nodded. "I'd like for you to consider displaying your work in the lobby." Suzanne ducked her head

"Chin up now Suzanne. Remember your posture."

"Yes Mommy," Suzanne muttered as she sat up and looked at Alex then at Piper.

Piper spoke knowing how much weight her words would hold. "Don't you think that would be fun Suzanne? We can have a glass case for them so they will be safe. And you can rearrange them anytime you want. Lots of people can see them."

Piper's insistence seemed to bolster Suzanne's confidence. "Mommy. Daddy. Grace. Can I?"

Mrs. Warren was still smiling broadly at her older daughter. "It's _may I_ Suzanne. And it's your hobby. It's up to you."

Alex spoke up. "It's more than a hobby Mrs. Warren. In my world, it's called art."

* * *

Suzanne put the finishing touches on her display and went to slide the glass lock into place. Alex was standing behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alex extracted a piece of thick paper from the folder in her hand. Sliding the door back open, Alex reached in and affixed a sign in the upper right corner of the display.

 _Artist:_ Suzanne Warren  
 _Media:_ Wire

Withdrawing her arm she motioned for Suzanne to lock the case. "There, it's official. You are now an artist on display at the GLBT Center. Congratulations. And with that," Alex withdrew a business envelope from the folder and presented it to Suzanne, "there is this. Your monthly stipend for displaying your work."

Suzanne warily took the envelope and looked inside. "Damn Vause you take this art bit seriously."

"Yeah Warren," Alex chucked. "I guess I do." She motioned to the paintings lining the halls. "We've had so many artists come through here. Their work sells and another takes their place."

Suzanne looked worried. "My stuff ain't errrr isn't for sale Vause. I do it because I enjoy it."

"That's what makes it so good Warren. It comes from the heart. But keep telling everyone your art isn't for sale. You'll be surprised at how high the price will go. Some people won't take no for an answer. It's almost like a legal scam." Both ex-cons laughed.

* * *

A few days later, Alex noticed an appointment for Michael on her calendar that afternoon. It was only odd because Michael normally called her directly. _Michael should know he's always welcome! Here or at the gallery._ Regardless she was pleased to see him.

"Michael! Why the hell did you make an appointment? You could have just texted you know."

"Well I saw the new installation going in downstairs in the lobby. Plus we are getting ready for our second show. I figured you are as busy as myself. I simply made the appointment to get this on both of our calendars and to keep us on track."

"Sounds good to me. Things have been rocking and rolling?"

Michael slid the mock ups for the slick brochure for the second showing that was going out to the select clients in a few weeks. "These are the pieces for the showing along with the artists' information. I'd like for you to take a look at the slick and see if you like the pieces and brochure layout. I have starred the feature pieces and have the silkscreens in process."

"Make nine additional shirts: three each medium, large and extra-large, one per feature," Alex murmured as she flipped through the book. "They will need to be ready a few days early, so step up the timeline there."

"Sure Alex. But why?"

"Several reasons. I'll have the slick back to you tomorrow and we'll talk about it then. What else do you have for me?"

Michael was used to Alex's quirky ways and didn't press her on the issue. "The artist information. I wanted to make sure you had that before the slick went to press. That way you and Piper have time to decide what clients to invite. If the shipping information is ready by then I'll include it with the print order and the printers will ship. We will have one less task to concern ourselves with. "

Alex nodded her head in approval. "Good thinking. Anything else?"

"Yeah the new installation downstairs. Those minis are incredible. I've never heard of that artist. Where did you find her? You've been holding out on me Alex! And how did you get the pieces here and installed so quickly?"

Alex just looked at Michael and grinned. "You know her my friend. In fact you've met her multiple times." Michael was confused. Alex saw a figure walk in front of her office. Leaping towards the door, she stuck her head out. "Got a minute?"

Alex returned with Suzanne in tow. "Michael here was just telling me how he was admiring your work Suzanne. Do you remember Michael?" Suzanne nodded.

"That's your work Suzanne?!" Michael's exclamation was of excitement. "It's amazing and so intricate. I make sculptures, too."

"I know. Those are yours downstairs. And the one in Vause's garden. I see it every week."

Michael was having difficulty containing his excitement. "There is one in particular that I wanted to ask you about. On the bottom row, left side. It's of a horse and chariot. Where did your idea come from for that piece?"

"Vause and Piper said people would ask questions, and it would be my job to educate them. It's modeled after _The Charioteer of Delphi_ , remains of a Greek bronze sculpture from the 400's B.C. time period."

Michael's mouth dropped open. "Whaa?" The expression on his face was utter disbelief.

Suzanne just smiled. "It's okay. _I am unique._ I traveled a lot growing up. We went to Greece when I was about 15. That one always stuck in my mind. I fixated on trying to complete the sculpture in my mind for many years. I have done that piece several times. The one down there is my best attempt."

Alex was chuckling as she knew Piper worked with Suzanne to prepared for when people questioned her work. She had worked on her answers so that she wouldn't be nervous.

Michael merely shook his head. "Well Suzanne, your work is delightful. Would you be interested in letting me watch you work sometime, maybe teach me some more simple pieces?"

Suzanne just nodded, retrieved her mop bucket and retreated out the door.

Michael turned to Alex. "I have no words Alex. None."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is going to complete this particular story. I feel I have taken it as far as I can creatively. It does contain a flash forward. I've added another note at the bottom.**

* * *

Alex pushed open the door to the ward and ambled down the hallway to Lolly's room. Peering inside, she saw that the room was empty. Puzzled, since this was the time she always visited Lolly, Alex made her way to the nurses' station and patiently waited for the charge nurse to finish her phone call. Smiling broadly, the nurse placed her hand over the receiver and whispered, "Ms. Whitehall was given ground privileges today. I believe she's outside in the garden area." The nurse then turned her attention back to her phone call.

Alex smiled, knowing that ground privileges meant that Lolly was close to release. She made her way back down the winding stairs of the complex and located Lolly leaning against an old, crooked, sprawling oak tree. She had a large artist's sketch pad in her lap and was furiously sketching with a charcoal pencil. Alex quietly observed for a while before approaching. "Hey Whitehall. Look at you, ground privileges. That's a pretty big step."

Lolly finished the strokes to complete the area on which she was working and looked up at Alex. "Yeah that's what they say. How ya doing Vause?"

"I'm doing great, Lolly, even better knowing how you've progressed."

"Well, ya know," Lolly drawled. "This place sure beats the hell out of Litchfield and all the other units the feds shipped me to. Thanks Alex. I owe my life to you."

Alex chuckled and took a seat next to Lolly. Plucking a blade of emerald green grass from the soft earth, she absently placed it between her lips. Motioning to the sketch pad, she said, "May I?" Lolly closed the pad and handed it to Alex who began to flip through the pages. "You are a pretty respectable artist Lolly, you know?" Alex paused on a portrait of Piper, staring at it closely. She eyed Lolly and questioned, "When did you do this drawing?" Lolly turned the pad around and pointed to the date scratched in the corner which was a few days prior. Knowing that Lolly did not have access to any photos, she asked, "How?"

Lolly tapped the side of her head. "My old noggin' never forgets a face. Your woman has remarkable features. She's easy to draw." Lolly reached over and gently tore the page off the pad, offering it to Alex. "Take it."

Alex grinned as she took the proffered paper. The women spent a bit longer visiting about mundane things such as the weather, food at the complex, and hot nurses. Alex explained a bit about her ideas about options for Lolly after her release. They decided that Alex could come to one of the counselor sessions later, and they could all discuss what would be best for Lolly in the long run.

With a glance of her watch, Alex got up from the grass, brushing off her jeans. "Time for me to go. Back to the old grind stone. Nice to see you again Lolly. It's really nice to see you back to normal."

Lolly chuckled. "Whatever normal is. Nice to see you, too. Make sure Piper sees that." She pointed to the drawing. Alex nodded, then turned to make her way back to the front gates, thinking once more of beaches and starfish.

* * *

 _Flash forward seven years_

* * *

Piper sat outside the elementary school in the ridiculously long line of idling cars waiting to pick up children. As the tiny humans began to pour from the building, Piper rose up higher in her seat as if that would give her a better vantage point to spot her child.

Soon a petite blonde haired, pig tailed little girl came skipping down the sidewalk in her plaid jumper and shiny black patent leather shoes. Piper waved furiously as if school pick up was not a daily occurrence and she'd be missed amongst the other beckoning moms and dads. The little girl opened the back door to the car, tossed in her backpack and crawled in. Reaching over her shoulder for the seat belt, she happily said, "Hi Mama P!"

"Hey baby. How was school today?" Piper watched her daughter in the rear view mirror until she was sure that she was safely buckled in then pulled out into the throngs of traffic.

"It was great, except Sammy pulled my pigtails at recess."

Keeping her eyes on the road, Piper could only imagine the pouty face her child wore. "Oh no," Piper responded in her best dramatic mommy voice. "What did you do?"

"I kicked him and ran." The little girl giggled.

Piper was struggling to not laugh as well so as to encourage her. Alex did that enough. "Honey, you know you aren't supposed to hit other students. What are you supposed to do when Sammy pulls your pigtails?" She wondered if she had the right amount of sternness in her voice.

Her daughter's voice came back a little more dejected, "Run away and tell the teacher."

"That's right. Remember that okay?"

"Okay Mama P." With that drama over, the mood shifted back to excitement. "Guess what, guess what, guess what?"

"What honey?"

"I got to hold Sugar Blossom today."

"Sugar Blossom?"

"Yeah Mama, our class guinea pig. I want a guinea pig! Can I have one? Can I have one **pleeeeeeease**?"

"Maybe Santa will bring you one next year." Piper rolled her eyes because she knew exactly what was coming next.

"I'm going to ask Mama A!"

"You do that hon."

* * *

The two made it safely to the warehouse, and Piper was surprised to see the lights on the third floor. "Babe, I think Mama A is home."

The little girl ripped off her seatbelt and tore out of the car, leaving even her backpack. She knew how to get in and work the elevator, so by the time Piper retrieved the backpack and her own things, the elevator had already began its creaky trip to the third floor. Knowing it would be a while before the old thing made its way back, Piper rummaged through her daughter's backpack, looking for homework, slips that needed to be signed and graded items. Once she finally was able to make it to the third floor, she could hear Alex's voice through the elevator doors. "A guinea pig?! Wow! That'd be awesome. Let's ask Santa." Piper sighed a small breath of relief since it seemed that Alex seemed to always be promising the child something.

"Hey Al." Piper deposited the bag and her belongings. She went behind the bar to Alex and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

A little voice rang out. "Mammmmmmmmmmmmma P. That's not a real kiss!"

Piper rolled her eyes and kissed Alex properly, or what passed for proper in a six year old's mind. Alex went over to the couch and gave the little girl a fist bump and a thumbs up. "You have her so trained Alex." Alex simply grinned.

Alex plopped down next to her daughter, rubbing her on the head. "You are the spitting image of your Mama P, Hailey."

"You always say that Mama A. I know it's because I came from her belly. And I know that you love me JUST as much as if came from your belly." This conversation was always followed with the little girl tickling Alex's stomach.

Piper pulled a crayon drawing out of the back pack. "Hailey, this sure is a pretty picture." Piper sat down next to Hailey and handed the artwork to Alex. "Why don't you tell us who all of these pictures are Hailey?" Hailey loved explaining her art and finding various places in the warehouse to pin it.

Pointing to each stick figure, she rattled off. "That's Mama A. That's Mama P. That's Aunt Nicky. That's Aunt Lorna. That's Aunt Suzanne And that's Uncle Michael." Somehow she always managed to leave out her actual extended family but neither Piper nor Alex ever corrected her. "Mama A, can we look at real pictures again?"

"Sure honey, go get the album." Alex looked over at Piper and beamed. Alex had teased Piper for making traditional albums, but Piper had insisted. Since Hailey came along, the albums were almost threadbare from wear.

Soon Hailey returned, lugging her favorite album. Piper chuckled. "Honey, we always look at this one."

Her daughter frowned, thinking her mom was upset with her. "But it's my favorite."

Piper reached for the album and patted the couch for her to sit down. "Why is this one your favorite Hailey?"

"Because this was how you and Mama A met and how you got married. It's my favorite because it tells why I'm here!" Piper's eyes teared up with her precious daughter's explanation.

Hailey settled between her two moms and grabbed the humongous album to put it on her lap. Looking up at Alex, she said, "Don't forget the stories, okay Mama A?"

"Sure sweetie."

Alex and Piper knew when the album came out, they would spend at least an hour going through it, page by page, picture by picture. Nothing ever changed once this album came out. And frankly, neither Piper nor Alex wanted it to change.

"Okay, how did you guys meet?" Hailey flipped to the first page which was various shots of the coffee shop.

"As soon as I saw your Mama P in the coffee shop across the street, I thought to myself, "Self, I'm going to marry that woman someday." Hailey giggled. "Then I took her out to dinner." Alex pointed to the Grecco's menu and pointed out what they had eaten.

"That's Uncle Tony's, right?"

"Right kid."

* * *

Piper eased up off the couch and left Alex to do her thing with Hailey. _Someone has to make dinner,_ she thought. This particular task normally was left to Piper since Alex hardly got to spend quality time with Hailey. The art studio and the center took up so much of her spare time. So Piper was happy to do the simple things, like cooking.

When dinner was ready and on the table, Piper called out, "Okay you two. Time to put the album away for now. Let's eat before it gets cold."

A whiny voice sounded over the back of the couch, "but Mama P, we aren't done yet."

"Hailey Diane Vause. You heard me. Now go wash your hands and let's eat."

* * *

The album story was left unfinished for the day, but Alex would pick it right back up on Saturday morning. She always remembered exactly where she had left off. Hailey was finally tucked into bed which left Piper and Alex to their own devices.

Piper stretched her legs across Alex's lap. Motioning to the album, she asked, "Did you ever think that, would lead to this?" She then motioned to the pair of them. Alex shook her head. "I remember when you sat down across from me in that coffee shop. I was so annoyed at how bold and presumptuous you were."

Alex arched her brow. "It worked didn't it?"

"I was so intrigued by you Alex. Do you know that you are still the only woman I have ever kissed?"

Alex made a funny face. "I sure as hell hope so." They laughed. "Remember that awful job you had that kept you on the road all the time? I was miserable when I couldn't see you anytime I wanted."

"The big, bad Alex not getting her way, huh? You were so afraid to open up about your past. I'm glad you did, you know. I hope you know that none of that matters; it never did."

Alex leaned over and laid next to Piper, caressing her face. "I was so worried I was going to lose you Piper. There are lots of times I was afraid I was going to lose you. That'd be like cutting off my right arm. Horrible."

"That's in the past Al. We are here now." Piper reached down and touched Alex's wedding band. "This. This means you will never ever lose me."

The two laid there in silence for a while, eyes closed, completely relaxed. Piper's body began to shake. Alex opened her eyes and glared at Piper. "Are you laughing? What's so fucking funny?"

"I was just thinking about Costa Rica and how terrified you were when we went zip-lining. Damn that was so much fun. But there's brave Alex shaking in her boots."

Alex tried her best to look offended. Huffily she replied, "Well at least I didn't suggest we go _monkey hunting_ , you freak." Both women laughed hard.

"The best part of that trip Al?"

"Hm?"

"When we got home, you proposed to me, the third best day of my life?"

Alex raised up on one elbow, confused look on her face. "Third? I've been demoted to third? Damn. What did I do?"

Piper smiled sweetly. She held up three fingers. "The day you proposed to me." She held up two fingers. "The day you said I do." She held up one finger and pointed down toward the floor. "I'm sorry babe, I love you, but Hailey Diane holds the number one spot. Nothing can ever beat the birth of our daughter." She leaned up and kissed Alex who was blinking away tears.

Alex settled back down, allowing Piper to wrap her arms around her. "Remember our rehearsal dinner Pipes?"

"How could I forget?"

"Did you know that Nicky practiced Italian for _weeks_ to learn that toast? She was so nervous she'd mess it up."

"I didn't know that babe. I love Nicky."

"I love her, too. Not as much as I love you though." The two laid there for a bit longer, reminiscing over various facets of their lives together.

"You know Al, we have a damned good life."

"I agree with you Pipes, a fucking good life indeed."

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to make this final chapter a bit longer, but I figured I had done enough and frankly there is only so much reminiscing a couple can do in one night. I'd like to thank each and every reader who has taken this journey with me – through Sometimes Good Girls Do Finish First (my very first fic) and this sequel, The Good Life. I feel it's time for me to turn my focus to my other ventures as well as to whet my creativity to begin anew.**

 **Review and comments are still welcome despite this being a completed fic. Thanks guys. Peace out.**

* * *

 **P.S. I won the bet.**


End file.
